Her True Place
by thunderyoshi
Summary: As the co-head of the Night Programme and Guardian of Ahkmenrah's Tablet, Beth wouldn't trade her life for anything. Able to wield all four elements, Beth is slowly mastering each one. But when the Tablet starts to lose its magic, it could mean losing everything, including her own life.
1. A Grand Reopening

**Let's try this again, shall we?  
**

 **Sorry for bombarding you all with notifications about this story uploading, but I've had multiple issues with it disappearing after about half an hour. Hopefully this time will be a bit better.**

* * *

 **So at long last, I've gotten around to starting this story! I've been meaning to for a while, but life and other stories got in the way.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Grand Reopening

Humming along to the music playing from her computer, the young woman sitting in the room brushed her long black hair so it sat neatly past her shoulders. When she turned to her mirror, dark brown eyes looked back out at her, highlighted by make-up, and her brow furrowed slightly.

"I hate this...so heavy," Beth complained as she pushed her hair from her face. A loud knock on the door stopped her fussing, and she got off the bed and made her way through the apartment to answer the door. She opened it to reveal another woman, whose red hair had been curled and fell around her shoulders to frame her face.

"I hate you," Marie declared.

"Hello to you too," Beth chuckled, moving to let her friend in.

"It's just not fair!" Marie complained as she walked into the apartment. "You just don't age! You don't look any older than you did when you worked with me! We're the same age!" she whined. Beth laughed as she followed her through.

"It's called good genes," she told the annoyed young woman, who huffed. "You look amazing by the way," Beth patted her shoulder, and Marie huffed again, subconsciously patting down the figure-hugging blue dress that she was wearing.

"Thanks. Are you sure you can't come with me tonight? My dad is going to be especially stuffy," she rolled her eyes, sitting on the bed as Beth finished her makeup.

"As tempting as that sounds," she smiled in amusement. "I'm still working. Just because I'm dressed up doesn't mean I don't have to do my job," Beth explained, and butterflies awoke in her stomach at the thought. With the performance Larry had come up with for the exhibits to put on, Beth had her own part to play.

Within the last month Beth's powers had grown even more. Initially able to control the elements of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind, she'd suddenly developed the ability to control Lightning, Ice, Mist, and once, when she had been in a particularly playful mood, teasing the Miniatures, she'd even created Snow.

It baffled her, as she'd never figured out why she had powers to begin with. Even Safiya, her previous life, had never figured it out. She'd just been born with the power, and so far, she'd never found anyone else with any sort of ability. The only thing close to magic that she'd seen was the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, which was responsible for bringing the exhibits in the Museum of Natural History to life.

"Well," Marie stopped sulking, and her voice interrupted Beth's thoughts. She glanced around at her best friend, who was grinning deviously. "I know one person who'll enjoy how good you look tonight," she winked, and Beth rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, I have no idea what you're talking about," she turned back to the mirror, refusing to look at Marie. The woman sitting on the bed giggled.

"Oh please, you and the Hot Pharaoh clearly have something going on," she said, and Beth tried her best to fight her blush, failing miserably. She supposed she should be used to Marie's teasing by now, but apparently not. "You make it so obvious when girls flirt with him," Marie teased. Beth scowled at the mention of the group of giggling girls who had taken a very deep interest in Ahkmenrah. Much to her relief, Atilla had scared them off.

"Do you have to call him that?" she grumbled, and a victorious smirk lit up Marie's face even more.

"Well you refuse to let me near him, and you won't tell me his name, so I just have to work with what I'm given," Marie shrugged. Beth sighed. It really didn't help that she was an awful liar. Marie would not believe that she wasn't dating the 'actor' in the museum. What she didn't realise was that he wasn't an actor, but the real Ahkmenrah who came to life at night, and Beth was the reincarnation of the entertainer of his father's court who had fallen in love with him.

It made things very difficult to deal with.

Rubbing her temples as a throbbing pain cut through her head, Beth let out a small sigh. "What's with you? Headache?" Marie noticed the action, her smile fading.

"Just a little one, it's been bugging me since yesterday," Beth admitted. "I'll take some aspirin, be fine," she dismissed it as she saw Marie's worried expression. Ever since she'd been hospitalised a few years ago after being kidnapped, Marie had been very protective over her. Thankfully she never knew about Beth's adventure in Washington at the Smithsonian, when she'd come face-to-face with Safiya's killer, the one responsible for having Beth kidnapped.

"Just don't push it, okay?" Marie asked her softly, and Beth turned to smile at her.

"Of course I won't. It's just a headache. Don't worry," she soothed, before her smile turned devious. "You'll get worry lines," Marie's blue eyes widened in alarm, and she darted over to the mirror. Beth laughed at her vanity, and walked out of the room to grab aspirin.

"You're not funny!" she heard Marie call from the bedroom, and grinned even wider.

* * *

"I just don't get why you haven't told your dad yet," Beth shook her head as she and Marie walked towards the Museum of Natural History.

"Are you kidding?" Marie shot her a baffled look. "I didn't tell my dad that I was becoming a teacher until I was already halfway through my first term studying," she shook her head, remembering how it had gone. "He never approved of me dating Ray, you think he's going to approve of this?" she held up her hand, and the diamond ring on her left hand sparkled in the artificial light of the street lights.

"Fair point," Beth agreed. "But surely he'd understand that you love each other, right?" she tilted her head, and Marie sighed.

"He's still trying to set me up with Julian," she huffed, and Beth raised an eyebrow.

"That stuffy guy on the board who's like ten years older than you?" she asked, remembering the man from one of the few times she'd encountered members of the board. Of course, she'd been completely ignored, simply a night guard and Co-Head in the Night Program Larry had created.

"Yup," Marie sighed, popping the P.

"Ouch," Beth patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"And my dad's super old fashioned, if he finds out that Ray didn't ask for his blessing..." Marie trailed off, looking down at the ring on her finger. Beth watched her for a moment, her memories triggering something in the back of her mind.

* * *

" _That is why, I have decided for you to marry my son, Kahmunrah," Safiya went numb at the declaration coming from the mouth of the Pharaoh. For a moment, she forgot how to move, how to breath; it was a small favour that she was kneeling, or else she'd not have been able to remain on her feet. She didn't dare look to either of the Princes, but something told her that Kahmunrah had his smug smirk on his face._

" _If that is your wish, my lord..." Safiya took a quiet breath to will her voice to remain steady. "I would be honoured," she didn't look up, but she heard the clap of Merenkahre's hands as he beamed with joy. A sick feeling settled in her stomach, and she didn't hear what he said next. She simply nodded, and when she was dismissed, she made a beeline for her chambers._

" _Saf?" she heard the voice of her friend, Nenet, call after her, but she didn't stop until she was in the small chambers granted to her when she had come to be the entertainer._

 _Throwing herself on her bed, Safiya pulled her sheet over her head, and hugged her pillow close. She took deep, loud breaths, as the sick feeling in her stomach remained and tears burned at her eyes. Furiously clamping her eyes shut to hold them back, Safiya buried her face in the pillow as her chest hurt._

 _Marrying Kahmunrah._

 _The words of the Pharaoh echoed in her head, and Safiya's stomach clenched tightly at the thought. She couldn't deny the King of Egypt his wish. No matter how kind he was to her, no matter how much he already treated her well above her station, Merenkahre's word was law and if she was to marry his eldest son, then it would happen._

 _Marry Kahmunrah._

 _The tears finally squeezed their way free, and Safiya let out a choked sob, burying her face in the pillow to hide her cries as the pain in her chest grew. She cried loudly and freely, not caring if anyone heard her. She was the only one who used this particular chamber anyway._

 _She didn't want to marry Kahmunrah._

 _Her chest hurt so badly as she continued to sob. She wished she'd never run into the Pharaoh that day in that small village, which had only been two years ago, but felt like so much longer. She wished she'd never used her powers and been brought to the palace to serve as an entertainer for the court. If she hadn't, then she wouldn't be in this predicament._

 _Marrying the brother of the one she truly loved more than anyone and anything._

 _The thought brought on a fresh wave of tears and Safiya continued to cry, until she finally passed out from exhaustion._

* * *

"It's not up to your dad," Beth said suddenly, making Marie blink in surprise and look up at her. "What matters is you and Ray love each other, right?" she looked down at Marie, who was staring at her.

"Well...yeah..." she agreed slowly.

"Then who cares what your dad thinks?" Beth asked her, making her stop. "Don't let someone stand in the way of your heart Marie. If Ray's who you love and you want to be with, then be with him," she said firmly. After a moment of silence between the two, Beth seemed to realise her outburst and went red. "I mean...it's not like your dad has to marry him," she muttered, looking away. Marie blinked rapidly, before starting to laugh.

"You're so weird Beth, you know that?" she smiled, tilting her head slightly. Beth's blushing grew as she adamantly refused to meet her gaze. "You're right," Marie nodded firmly. "I love Ray and if he's crazy enough to love me, then we'll be together. It's not my dad's decision," she decided. "Thanks Beth," she smiled, and Beth shrugged.

"Nothing like two young woman taking fate into their own hands," the two jumped and looked around quickly. Going on the defensive, Beth's eyes turned amber, before they saw an old man sweeping the pathway nearby, cleaning up the litter scattered around. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, I just couldn't help myself," he chuckled, looking up. His pale blue eyes and his grey hair shone in the moonlight.

"Damn right we're taking fate into our own hands," Marie told him, smiling once her heart-rate calmed. Beth relaxed, her eyes turning brown again. It still surprised her how naturally she was able to call her powers to her now.

"Good to hear," the man smiled at her, before his eerie eyes turned to Beth as if studying her. She frowned, recognising him from somewhere. She just couldn't place it. "Be careful out there...it seems as if tonight could be quite...eventful," he mused, turning away.

"What do you mean?" Beth couldn't help but call after him, and he paused, looking around.

"The grand reopening of the Planetarium is tonight, am I right? Or are you lovely ladies dressed to the nines for something else?" he asked, and when she didn't answer, he turned away with a chuckle. "Goodnight," he called back, walking away before Beth could ask anything else.

"Huh. Weird. Come on, we gotta get to the museum. My dad'll kill me if I'm late, and Ray's going to be there too, I don't want him killing him too," Marie nudged Beth, whose eyes were still on the old man.

"Oh, right, yeah," Beth turned and they began walking again. "Better make sure he doesn't kill Ray _before_ he finds out you're getting married," she laughed, and Marie giggled, still giddy at the thought.

* * *

A cool wind blew past, and Beth closed her eyes as it ruffled her hair. A shiver ran down her spine, and she pulled her coat closer around her. Something told her that it wouldn't be long before it snowed.

"I hope I said the right thing to Marie back there..." she murmured, looking up at the stars shining above. The memory of Safiya's reaction to having to marry Kahmunrah was still fresh in her mind, and the sickness that she'd felt then had come to her stomach now. The idea of marrying the tyrant was the stuff of nightmares, and there'd been a very short time that it had been a risk to Beth, but thankfully for her Larry was there to help her out. Again.

Beth let out the breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. She supposed she should go inside and help Larry prepare for the performance of the night. With so much happening, it was too much for only him to handle, even with Sacagawea helping out. Marie had left once they'd arrived, going to meet Ray and join her parents. Beth didn't envy her in the slightest.

"Good evening," she jumped at the pleasant voice that seemed to come from nowhere. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she found a young man with a pair of thick glasses perched on his nose and curly hair smiling at her.

"Oh...it's okay, I seem to be very jumpy today," Beth smiled back at the man, whose easy smile relaxed her.

"It seems to be one of those nights. I suppose with everything happening here, everyone is pretty excited," the young man commented, pushing his glasses back up as they slid down his nose. "Are you here for the festivities too?" he asked her.

"I work here, I'm the night guard," Beth told him.

"Wow, that sounds fun," the young man's eyes gleamed at the idea. "So much can be learned from a place like this, and at night...I imagine it is even more interesting," Beth arched an eyebrow at his words. "Since you do not have to ensure people are abiding by the rules," he clarified.

"Oh, right," Beth chuckled, wondering why she was so on edge. It wasn't as if the stranger knew anything about the museum coming to life. "Are you here for the reopening? The entrance is over that way," Beth gestured, and he glanced around.

"I see," the young man nodded. "Thank you. I hope you enjoy your night," he told her, walking away.

"You too!" Beth called, still smiling at the brief interaction with the odd young man. He seemed very interested in the museum, which Beth always liked to hear. The exhibits of the museum were her family, and she was very proud of them, loving when someone enjoyed their visit. Especially with the night program.

Taking a look up at the stars again, Beth smiled. "I suppose I should go inside now," she decided, turning and walking up the steps.

Pushing the door open, the black haired young woman was greeted by the exhibits rushing around.

"Miss. Agriosa!" she smiled as Teddy trotted over on the brown horse Texas. "May I say, you're looking magnificent tonight my dear," the blue eyed wax model of the President smiled down at her kindly. Beth blushed at his words.

"Thanks Teddy. You don't think it's too much?" she asked, looking down at the orange dress she wore.

"Not at all!" he exclaimed. "It is the perfect attire for the magnificence that is to take place tonight," he told her.

"Thanks," she repeated, her blush growing. "How's everything going here?" she asked, looking around.

"Apart from a minor issue with the Miniatures, all is well," he told her. Beth sighed. Of course.

"What happened this time?" she asked.

"Oh, the usual. Jedidiah and Miss. Claudia in an altercation, with Octavius doing his best to try and break it up," Teddy shrugged. "It is all resolved now, Lawrence stepped in and resolved the issue," Beth sighed, shaking her head. She wondered sometimes if it had been a good idea to bring Claudia from the Smithsonian, when she frequently ended up fighting with the leader of the cowboys. Their stubborn natures, along with his reckless attitude and need to always jump head-first into situations, and her calm-headed and rational way of thinking always led to them clashing. And Octavius always found himself stuck in the middle.

"So everything's okay now?" Beth asked, and he nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want things going south before it had even started. "I'll go check in with Larry. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"I believe he went to speak with Ahkmenrah," Teddy explained, and smiled slightly. "We also have a new addition to the Neanderthal display," he told her, and Beth's smile returned.

"You met him then?" she asked, her giggle escaping. "I saw him this morning before leaving. Doctor McPhee is a bit stiff, but now and again..." the two laughed quietly, before Beth suddenly swayed, her vision swimming as her headache pulsed.

"Miss. Agriosa?" Teddy climbed down from Texas to steady her. "Are you alright?" he asked, keeping a hold of her shoulder.

"Ye...yeah, sorry about that," she murmured as her vision calmed. "Just a little dizzy for a moment, probably because of this headache," Beth complained. "I'll call my doctor in the morning," she said when she saw his concerned look.

"Perhaps you should sit out-"

"No way, I want to help," Beth told him quickly, knowing what he was suggesting.

"Miss. Agriosa, if it will be detrimental to your health, I'm sure-"

"It'll be fine Teddy, honesty," Beth insisted with a smile. "I'll get a good sleep in once tonight is over, I'm sure I'll be fine. It's probably just nerves and the stress of these powers being weird," she told him.

"If you're sure..." Teddy frowned at her, concern obvious.

"I'm sure. I better go find Larry. Thanks Teddy," Beth smiled at him, touching him arm briefly before turning and heading off to find her colleague, as Teddy watched her with a look of worry still on his face.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 2: All Hell Breaks Loose

Carrying a bottle of water, Beth downed another couple of aspirin, hoping that they'd work better than the last ones she took. It wasn't as if the headache was overly painful, but it was niggling at her and had been since the previous night.

She couldn't help but wonder what the dizzy spell was. She'd had headaches before, but they'd never brought that on before. The only time she really got as dizzy as she had, was when she overused her powers. It worried her. First she developed new powers, and now she was getting headaches and dizzy spells. The next thing would be nosebleeds.

"Just what is happening to me?" she wondered, staring at her hands as she walked along.

"Beth!" she jolted, looking up in surprise as Larry walked towards her. "You're late," he commented.

"Oh, sorry," she apologised. Larry sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry, just a little on edge here," he apologised. Beth smiled softly at him.

"It's fine, it's a big night for everyone. You ready?" she asked him. The man exhaled softly.

"Oh I'm ready. It's everyone else I'm worried about," Larry admitted. Beth couldn't help but laugh at his words and agree. The exhibits were very easily distracted. Even with something as big as this, they were still running around enjoying themselves.

"I'm not surprised. I think I saw the Miniatures headed to the computer," she grinned, and Larry groaned, walking past to find them.

"I blame you for introducing them to YouTube!" he shouted over his shoulder. Beth laughed, unapologetic. She then turned, continuing on the way to the Egyptian exhibit.

"Ahk?" she called in, seeing him by his tomb, staring at the Tablet. He whirled around in surprise, having been caught deep in thought. "Hey, what's up?" Beth smiled at him, unable to deny the butterflies she got every time she looked at him.

"Bet, I..." he blinked multiple times, staring at her. "You look amazing," he told her, turning his head away as his cheeks turned pink. Beth smiled, her own face burning as she walked over.

"Thanks. What's wrong? You were staring pretty intently at-" she stopped abruptly, her eyes going wide as she looked at the Tablet.

The normally shining gold Tablet had a strange green patch in one corner. "What is that?" Beth moved over to the Tablet hanging from the wall.

"I don't know," Ahkmenrah admitted. "I noticed it this evening. I've never seen such a thing before." Beth reached up and brushed her fingers along it, only to yelp and pull away.

"Stupid static...I thought I had that under control," Beth complained, nursing her hand before touching it again. "It feels like...like rust," she frowned. "But that's not possible, gold doesn't rust," she looked around to see the Pharaoh looking just as baffled as she felt. "And nothing rusts that much in one day," Beth shook her head.

"Hey Beth! We're starting soon, come on!" Larry's voice echoed down, and Beth sighed.

"Right," she shook her head, before managing a small smile. "We'll sort it after this," she told Ahkmenrah, who nodded, his eyes not moving from the Tablet. "Come on," Beth's hand slipped into his, and pulled him away, as worry now filled her mind as well.

* * *

The grand ballroom was bustling as people talked amongst themselves, excited for what the museum might offer first for the demonstration. The Night Program had been a massive hit with the crowds, and they couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of introduction they would have to the new Planetarium.

Leaning against a wall, Beth's stomach churned with nerves. She watched the crowd – none of them seeming to notice her standing behind the pillar peering out at them. She'd never used her powers in front of anyone, other than Larry, Marie, her family, and the exhibits. She just hoped that it would go okay.

The walkie-talkie by her side suddenly crackled to life, and she looked down.

' _Cue the music_...' Larry's soft instruction was followed by the music starting. ' _And the fog..._ ' Beth took a breath, and her eyes turned silver. Mist began to form around the main doors, spreading throughout the floor. Everyone fell quiet, anticipation building. ' _And Teddy in 3...2..._ ' the doors opened, and Teddy trotted in through the mist as everyone applauded.

"Since 1869, when I was a mere boy of 11," Teddy began as Beth lowered the mist around him. Her headache was a dull pain now, ignored as she focused on controlling the new power. "This museum has been a shining beacon to our great city. Tonight, we expand our horizons even further, to the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars!" he declared. "From our very beginning, mankind has looked to the heavens, and given names to what he saw. The Constellations," he said, before leaning forwards with a secretive smile. "I thought you might like to meet them," Teddy smiled.

' _Cue the constellations_ ,' Larry spoke quietly. The lights dimmed, and the blue lights of the stars flew down. The mist faded to let them shine brightly, and they flew overhead, forming to reveal their true forms. From her seat between Ray and her father, Marie gazed up at the stars with wide eyes, awestruck.

"Orion, the Hunter!" Teddy gestured to the man with a bow who formed. He pulled back, nocking an arrow, and below, more stars formed to create an apple on Doctor McPhee's head. He released the arrow, and it shot straight through the apple, earning a squeal of surprise from the man. Everyone applauded, and Orion fired another arrow up into the air. It exploded at the roof, showering everyone in stars.

' _Good, good good, going great guys, going great_ ,' Larry encouraged. ' _Let's drop the silks, and go the monkey_ ,' Beth watched as two spotlights came on, and Dexter flipped through the air. Her headache was growing worse, and she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes, unable to watch Dexter's performance.

"Maybe I should have sat out," she murmured as everyone applauded again. Her vision began to swim again, and she swayed. "Larry..." she managed to grab her radio. "We have a problem..." she murmured, but before he could react to her words, Teddy began to act up. First talking gibberish, then yelling loudly, Larry's attention was drawn to him, and Beth felt heat rise through her. She could slightly hear the yelling around her, before the heat spread to her hands. "No!" she cried, before fire exploded around her. The large flaming torches around the room exploded as well, growing massive and making people veer away from them with terrified screams.

"Beth!" Marie spotted the woman sinking to the ground, and ran towards her.

"Marie!" the tall young man beside her yelled, seeing her run towards the chaos.

"Marie, get back here!" Doctor. James ordered, but she ignored them both. More of the stars suddenly shot down in front of her, and she was forced to stop as Pegasus formed, pushing up onto his back legs with a squeal, his wings and forelegs lashing out. Before he could hit her, she was tackled out of the way by Ray.

"Come on, we need to leave, now!" the man hauled her up and away from the Constellation, who was flapping his wings and creating a gust of wind that only made the flames around worse.

"But Beth!" Marie cried, but her voice was lost in the chaos, and Ray dragged her away. On her hands and knees, Beth struggled to breathe, her vision still spinning as the flames circled her. She could feel the intense heat around her, but it didn't come close enough to burn her.

"What...what's happening?" she managed to whimper, clamping her eyes shut to try and stop her vision spinning. The ground began to quake nearby, and she managed to look up and see Rexy stomp by, roaring loudly.

"Come on," she gasped, and the fire burned even bigger and brighter, as Beth found herself being lifted into strong arms and carried away from the chaos.

After a minute, she was set down gently on a seat, steadied by hands, and she opened her eyes, looking up weakly. The dizziness was fading, leaving her shaky and feeling nauseas. She frowned slightly, confused as she stared up at the young man in glasses, watching her with a curious look.

"You?" she recognised him from outside. With curly brown hair and glasses, he didn't look much older than her.

"I knew tonight would be very informative, but not that much," he mused, more to himself than her. "Seems I've been held out on," he murmured.

"Who are you?" he blinked, as if only realising Beth was there.

"You can call me Todd," he grinned easily at her.

"Todd?" Beth repeated, drained and barely able to keep up.

"Hang in there, Bet'anya. They'll need your strength," Todd told her with another easy smile. After making sure she was able to sit by herself, he backed away. "We'll meet again soon enough," he then turned and walked off.

"Wait!" Beth called, but he was already gone.

"Beth!" she looked around as Larry jogged over to her. "What happened?" he asked her, and Beth looked down.

"I don't know..." before she'd realised it, tears were running down her face. "I got dizzy...and my powers got a mind of their own...I'm sorry," Beth put her hands to her face, and Larry put a hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

"So your powers started acting weird at the same time as everyone else," he murmured as the exhibits trailed in slowly, looking tired and confused. They all sat down on the steps, and Beth and Larry walked over as Beth wiped her eyes quickly. "Guys, what was going on out there?" Larry asked as Rexy stomped in, his head hanging low and his tail dragging behind him.

The Neanderthal behind Larry began trying to repeat him, and Beth couldn't even find it in her to laugh at him. Designed to look like Larry, he seemed to have imprinted on the night guard. "Seriously, what were you thinking?" Larry asked, before sighing as the caveman continued. "Okay, Laa?" he turned to him, and Beth raised an eyebrow at the name. "I got this, alright? Just, just go over there," he instructed, pointing away from the group. Laa pointed and walked towards him. "No, go over there," Larry gestured, and Laa ran over to the wall with a grunt. "Atilla..." Larry turned back and the Hun looked up. "What were you doing to that dolphin man? It's a dolphin! It's one of the most peaceful creatures on earth, and you're hacking into it like...like it was the Cove or something!" Larry exclaimed. Atilla shrugged. "Did you see the look on Regis Philbin's face?" Atilla's eyes widened.

"Reju?" he gasped, looking devastated.

"Yeah man, Reju," Atilla shook his head in horror. "And Teddy? What were you doing, pointing that gun at me?" Larry turned to the President.

"Forgive me Lawrence...I don't know what came over me," he apologised.

"Do you even remember that?" Larry asked him.

"Not at all..." Teddy admitted in a quiet voice. Hearing a high pitched noise, they looked around just in time to hear Laa shriek.

"Laa, put that down!" Larry yelled at the caveman, who had taken the emergency defibrillator from the case, and was using it on himself. "It's a defibrillator, put it down, it's dangerous!" Larry shouted at him. Instead of putting them down, Laa put them to his ears. "That's electricity, those aren't headphones! Stop it! What-" Larry cut himself off, taking a breath, before letting out a disgusted shout. He leapt away from liquid that arched over at him, and glared up at Dexter.

"Dexter! What are you doing?" he demanded. Dexter stuck his tongue out at the angry man. "Honestly, if you're gonna act like a baby, then I'll get you some diapers, you want diapers again?" Larry challenged. Dexter's cheeky look faded, and he backed down.

"Whoa, ease up on the reins there! Can't you see, it feels terrible! Hell, we all do!" Jedidiah exclaimed.

"He's right, none of us know what happened back there," Claudia agreed, her helmet in her hands. She looked as tired as the rest of them.

"I don't know what happened to you guys, but tonight was weird. Really weird," Larry shook his head.

"We feel awful Larry, something took hold of us like an evil spell," Octavius explained.

"Yeah, like we just weren't ourselves," Jedidiah agreed. Everyone else nodded when Larry looked at them.

"Something's going on Larry," he glanced around to Beth as she stood up. Still shaky, she moved slowly down the steps. "It's not their fault, don't hold it against them," she told him.

"I know..." Larry sighed, looking away. "It's getting late guys, we better get sorted," he instructed, and everyone nodded, getting to their feet slowly. "And you need to get home and sleep," he said to Beth.

"Larry..." she spoke quietly as the exhibits moved off, quietly talking amongst themselves. "First the Tablet gets that weird green corrosion, now the exhibits are acting weird? It's got to be connected," Beth insisted, and Larry sighed.

"I know. It's too big a coincidence. But your powers?" he asked, not understanding.

"At the Smithsonian, Kahmunrah connected me to the Tablet. That's what we figured, since I was able to use all my powers afterwards, right?" Beth reminded him. The man nodded. "It makes sense then, that if the exhibits are acting up, then my powers will too," she pointed out.

"You're right," Larry agreed.

"I'm going to check on the Tablet. I'll be back in a minute," she told him, turning and walking towards the exhibit.

"Alright, but not too long. You're getting a cab back home," Larry called after her.

"Yes _dad_ ," Beth rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that, it's bad enough I got Laa!" Larry groaned, which, despite the situation, made Beth smile as she disappeared down the corridor. Larry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, wondering just how he'd talk his way out of this one.

Peering into the Egyptian exhibit, Beth was greeted by the two wary Jackal statues, who stared at her, silent as ever. She rolled her eyes, never being fond of them, and walked past. They let her, aware that she wouldn't bring harm to their king.

"Hey Ahk?" she called, looking around for the Pharaoh curiously.

"It happened again," his voice came from behind her, making her jump.

"Oh Ahk, don't do that," she turned to scold him, but stopped as she saw his expression. "Ahk?" Beth blinked, tilting her head slightly.

"The corrosion grew again," Ahkmenrah's voice was low as he walked towards her, watching the Tablet. Beth followed his gaze, and saw he was right. The corner of green was now bigger.

"It affected you too, didn't it?" Beth asked him softly, taking his hand. He nodded, silent, and when Beth looked to him, she found his expression how she felt. Scared and confused. "It made everyone else go crazy...and I lost control over my power of Fire," he started, finally looking at her properly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, letting go of her hand to touch her face, studying her for damage.

"I'm fine," Beth couldn't help but laugh quietly at his fussing. "I wasn't hurt. I'm more worried about if I hurt someone else," she shrugged.

"You're exhausted. You need to go home and sleep," he told her firmly. Beth sighed, knowing he was right. She was tired and her headache, while less painful now, was still picking at her, and she still felt sick.

"I will. Are you okay?" Beth asked, ignoring how she felt. Ahkmenrah gave a small smile in response.

"As long as you are okay, I'm okay," he told her. Beth's face warmed at his words, and she pushed up to kiss him. He dropped his hands to her waist, pulling her closer as he returned the soft kiss.

"Hey Beth!" Larry's voice echoed down. "You said you were only going to be a minute! Come on, I'm getting you a cab," he told her. Beth pulled away, sighing.

"He really is like my dad," she muttered, making Ahkmenrah smile. He pulled her into another quick kiss, before letting her go.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," he murmured, and she nodded.

"Yeah. And we'll figure out what's going on," Beth determined, squeezing his hand before brushing past him. As she left the exhibit, Ahkmenrah watched her, worried. If her powers were connected to the Tablet, as they expected, then she was going to be as affected as the rest of them.

He sighed, shaking his head and turning back to the Tablet. He couldn't lose her again. At first, his feelings had been entirely for Safiya, with Beth like a ghost who looked and acted like her. Then he found himself falling in love with her, as quickly as he'd fallen in love with Safiya. While she was Safiya in every way, she had different mannerisms and an attitude that only came from the modern world. And he loved her all the more for it.

"I hope so," he finally murmured.

* * *

Yawning widely, Beth looked out the window of her taxi, struggling to keep her eyes open as she watched the city go by, covered in snow and silent as most of the city slept.

"Sounds like tonight was rather eventful," the driver interrupted the silence after a few minutes.

"You could say that," Beth sighed, rubbing her eyes. Her exhaustion was catching up with her, and it was all she could do to stay awake.

"I'm amazed nobody was really hurt. All those exhibits..." the man shook his head. "Wonder what caused them to go all weird? I never heard of it happening since the Night Program started," he mused. Beth yawned so widely that tears came to her eyes.

"Me neither," she admitted. "At least no-one was hurt," Beth murmured, her eyes growing heavier with each passing moment.

"And the fire too, I heard it just suddenly burst out of control, like someone dumped gas all over it," the driver continued. Beth's head dropped forwards and jerked back up as she blinked rapidly. "Definitely sounds like an eventful night," he mused, before coming to a stop. "Miss, we're here," the man looked around, his dark eyes landing on Beth's sleeping form in the back. He sighed, and gave a small smile. "Perhaps a little too eventful, huh, my girl?" he asked as the light of another car drove past, illuminating his green hair and almost black eyes.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Search For The Answer

**So it's been a bit longer than I intended between updates, my bad! Just haven't had any kind of motivation to write, but hopefully that'll change!  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Search For The Answer

Music infiltrated Beth's dreamless sleep, slowly tugging her from it with a soft moan. She buried deeper under the covers, covering her head with her pillow, but the music continued. Her hand emerged from the blanket, patting down the spot she would normally keep her phone, but didn't feel anything.

"What..." she mumbled, pushing herself up so the blanket fell from her. Stumbling out of bed, she managed to reach her jacket, which was slung over the chair in her room. Rooting around for the cause of the music, Beth finally pulled her phone from her pocket and groaned when she saw multiple missed calls from Marie. "Hello?" she greeted with a yawn.

' _Finally_!' she pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard Marie's exclamation. ' _Open your door, now_ ,' she ordered. Beth raised an eyebrow, and walked through the apartment. When she reached the door, she opened it to reveal Marie standing there. "Are you okay?" Marie asked her before Beth could say anything.

"Yeah I'm fine...just a little tired," Beth replied, letting her in and shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell happened last night?" Marie demanded, her voice still frantic. "All those exhibits going nuts, it was insane! And you, I saw you on the ground!" she insisted, turning to face her. Worry was clear across her face, and Beth looked away, guilty.

"I don't know what happened," she told her.

"The fire, it was you, wasn't it?" Marie's voice was softer, and Beth didn't answer. "Beth, what _happened_?" she asked, desperate to know what happened. With a sigh, Beth led her into the sitting room, taking a seat. She tugged at the top she had slept in, struggling to remember actually getting and and changing.

"I...I lost control last night. That's why the fire went crazy. I'm sorry," Beth admitted, not meeting her gaze.

"And everything else going nuts?" Marie asked her again.

"I don't know," Beth answered honestly, shaking her head.

"You know something, Beth. Please. Don't leave me out of this. I was so worried about you," Marie pleaded, taking her hands. Beth didn't answer, closing her eyes as her guilt gnawed at her. "Beth...please. You trusted me with your secret...trust me with this," Marie pleaded, her voice shaky. Beth sighed, before standing up.

"You'll never believe me," she shook her head.

"Beth, you control the elements, I doubt there's anything you can tell me that I won't believe," Marie managed a smile, and Beth resisted snorting in disbelief.

"Okay..." she sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to tell you but..." Beth turned to her. "The Night Program, it's a sham," she admitted, and Marie's eyes went wide. Beth avoided her gaze, her heart slamming against her chest. She couldn't believe what she was doing. But she didn't have a choice, not after the events of the previous night.

"Um...what?" she stared at her.

"The exhibits, they aren't robots or actors. They're the same exhibits you see during the day on display," Beth explained, and Marie stared at her blankly. "Ahk's...Ahkmenrah's Tablet, it's magical. It brings everything in the Museum to life at night. From sunset to sunrise, Teddy, Rexy, even the miniatures, they're alive," she told Marie, before taking a breath and sat down on the armchair, pulling her legs up.

"Alive..." Marie repeated. "Okay, yeah, I think you found something I can't believe," she shook her head.

"It's true!" Beth insisted.

"As much as I want to doubt you...I don't think even you could come up with something so ridiculous," Marie couldn't help but laugh. "But what has that got to do with why everyone went nuts last night? It would make more sense if they _were_ machines," she pointed out. Beth looked away.

"I don't know. There's something wrong with the Tablet. That's why my powers went nuts as well," she explained with a shake of her head. Seeing Marie's expression become confused again, she gave a wry smile. "My powers are connected to the Tablet as well. Ever since..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"Ever since what?" Marie asked, eager. She always hated how secretive Beth was, and now she was finally getting some more answers. And she wasn't going to let her hide any more. She'd had enough of secrets. Beth sighed, and stood up.

"I better make us some coffee, I have a lot to explain," she decided, and Marie's smile grew even wider as she got comfortable.

* * *

Tugging her scarf closer around her face, Beth shivered when a cold wind blew past. She frowned to herself, still struggling to remember how she got home the previous night. She'd been exhausted, and vaguely remembered talking to the taxi driver, but then the next thing she could recall was waking up to her phone ringing.

"Just how did I get home? And changed?" Beth muttered, and shook her head. She was probably so exhausted that she'd gone into auto-pilot. But she hated not remembering things, even if it was something as minor as getting into bed.

"Still hate the cold?" Beth was pulled from her thoughts at the question filled with laughter. She turned to Larry as he approached her, looking amused.

"I was not designed to survive in this weather," she replied as they approached the building in front of them. Larry snorted.

"Yeah, you were just designed to create earthquakes and set fires," he dead-panned. Beth's cheeks, already flushed from the cold, warmed even more. She cleared her throat and turned away with a roll of her eyes.

"Funny. Why are we here?" she asked. She'd received a call from Larry not long after Marie had left, insisting that Beth get some more sleep after the fiasco of the previous night.

"To get a little more insight on the Tablet," Larry held out a piece of paper, and Beth found it contained a photocopy of an old photo. "They're the ones who found it, and Ahk," Beth's eyes widened in surprise, and she looked up at him again. "Just...let me do the talking here, okay? This guy's a little...weird," Larry sighed. Raising an eyebrow, Beth nodded, and followed him inside.

They were directed down the hallway to a rec room, where music was playing loudly, and walked in to see a group of elderly people dancing, with one man surrounded by giggling ladies. Beth couldn't help but giggle, and put a hand to her mouth as Larry nudged her. When he turned around, the man stopped, his pale blue eyes widening as he saw Larry, who raised a hand with a small smile.

"Larry?" he walked over as the music was turned off. "My god, it's been years!" he exclaimed, stunned to see the guard.

"You look like you're doing pretty good," Larry nodded as they shook hands.

"I still got it pal!" the man laughed, and Larry chuckled. "What are you doing here?" he asked, before realising that Beth was standing beside him. "And who's your lovely friend?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Beth, this is Cecil, Cecil, Beth," Larry introduced, and Beth's eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean Cecil Fredericks?!" Beth demanded as the older man went to greet her properly. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Beth took a step back, her dark eyes narrowing at him.

"Beth, don't. I'll explain later," Larry told her quietly.

"You told her about me?" Cecil frowned, some of his friendliness gone.

"No! Of course not," Larry shook his head. Beth scoffed.

"Like I'd be here if he had," she folded her arms, and Larry shot her a look.

"Look Cecil, I need to talk to you, about the Tablet," he told the man.

"What the heck is short-stack doing here?" they looked around to see another two elderly men, one being pushed in a wheelchair, approach.

"Hey Gus, you're looking well," Larry greeted with fake-politeness that was obvious to everyone. Beth pinched the bridge of her nose, unable to believe she was standing with the men who had tried to steal Ahkmenrah's Tablet several years ago. "Reginald," Larry nodded to the man pushing the wheelchair.

"What? Are you here to frame us again? Send us back to the slammer?" Gus asked him suspiciously, glaring up at Larry.

"Okay, I didn't frame you, you were actually stealing," Larry corrected him. Gus' eyes widened as he looked insulted. "And I was the one who got you out of jail, so..."

"Larry, we've got a nice life here, the past is the past, we've moved on," Cecil tried to get his attention again.

"I don't think this guy's moved on," Larry glanced to Gus.

"Listen to him, Monkey-Face," Beth arched her eyebrow at the man's choice of nicknames.

"We've put all that Tablet stuff behind us, Larry, it's old news," Reginald explained.

"Besides, we never really knew anything about that old tablet," Cecil shrugged. "We just worked there," he told them. Beth shrugged.

"Well, you heard them, let's go," Beth went to leave, but Larry caught her arm and stopped her. She let out a huff.

"Something's wrong with it," Larry kept his gaze on Cecil, who paused. He then shrugged again.

"I told you, I can't help you," Cecil's voice was different, less light-hearted. Larry then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it to him.

"Well, maybe this kid can," Cecil's eyes widened as he found himself staring at a picture taken years ago, when he was a kid, of him with his father and an expedition crew. Beth frowned as she looked at it upside down.

"Maybe we'd better talk alone," Cecil told them quietly, leading Larry and Beth away.

* * *

"So, Beth, just how do you know about this?" he asked her as they sat down in the conservatory with coffee. She folded her arms, keeping up her distrustful gaze as he smiled at her.

"I'm a night guard," she told him shortly.

"Oh?" Cecil blinked, surprised, before smiling again. "I suppose your new _night program_ brings in enough that they can have a second night guard," he commented softly.

"Larry, I don't like this. We can figure it out ourselves," Beth scowled, her dislike growing.

"Beth," Larry sighed heavily. "Just let us talk for a bit. There's no harm in it," he told her. Beth turned her scowl on him.

"No harm in it?" her voice rose a little, before she put a hand to her head. The throbbing ache still hadn't gone away. "This is the man who tried to steal Ahk's Tablet, and kept him locked up for years," Beth's voice was more of a growl.

"You're a kind young lady, aren't you? You clearly care for the exhibits there," Cecil smiled at her, not looking the least bit insulted by her words. Beth didn't reply, still scowling as Larry sighed. He knew she was going to be upset, but she'd have been even more upset if he'd gone without her. "Do you need something for that headache?" his pale eyes pierced her, and she glanced away.

"Beth, maybe you should be resting, I mean last night-"

"I'm _fine_ ," Beth snapped through gritted teeth. She willed herself to calm down. Letting Cecil into her head was a bad idea. She had a suspicion he could manipulate as well as Kahmunrah, if given the chance.

"Okay," Larry turned his attention back to Cecil. "What can you tell us about this?" he asked. Cecil leaned back in his seat, thinking back to the event in question.

"Expedition like that, pretty amazing thing for a 12 year old boy," he chuckled, looking at the picture again. "I tried to move on, but there was _something_ about that Tablet," Cecil shook his head.

"It's turning green, like, some sort of corrosion," he frowned as Larry told him this. "And...something's happening to Teddy, and Dexter, Jed and Octavius, they're all acting weird," Beth's fist clenched as she thought back to when she'd lost control of her powers. "It's like the green rust is affecting them," Larry commented.

"The end will come..." Cecil's mutter made Beth look at him sharply. His blue eyes were wide and full of worry.

"What?" Larry leaned forwards.

"The locals, they warned us! They _begged_ us to leave that tomb alone. I thought it meant the end of the world," Cecil shrugged, becoming thoughtful. "But maybe it meant..."

"The end of the magic..." Larry muttered quietly. Beth stared at Cecil, her heart pounding painfully against her chest.

"I should have listened...I should have listened," Cecil berated himself, looking away. "Instead we shipped Ahk and the Tablet off to New York, and his folks to England," he shook his head, looking guilty.

"Wait, Merenkahre, and Shepseheret, they were found too? They're in England?" he looked at Beth in surprise as she leaned forwards, not taking her eyes off the man opposite. "Of course, he adored Ahk, of course they'd have been buried together, how did I never consider that?" Beth hissed to herself, putting a hand to her face.

"You say that like-"

"Why are they in England?" Larry interrupted before Cecil could make any accusations.

"It was a joint expedition, some of the artifacts stayed in Egypt. The rest was divided up between New York and the British Museum," Cecil explained, still looking guilty.

"Ahk said his father knew the secrets of the Tablet," Larry glanced to Beth, and Cecil stared at them in alarm.

"Of course he would, while the Tablet is named after Ahk, it was originally something that his dad had before him," Beth nodded. She sighed. Safiya had been killed before she'd learned any of the secrets herself, only that it had been made to honour Ahkmenrah. No wonder Kahmunrah was so bitter.

"I think we're gonna have to talk to him," Larry said to her, and Beth nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a bit short!**

 **Hopefully I'll have another update for you soon, if I keep my motivation going!**

 **Please review!**


	4. The Plan

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed so far, and thanks to those who have stuck with me through my awful updating schedule.  
**

Chapter 4: The Plan

"I need you to listen to me," Larry pleaded as he and Beth followed Doctor McPhee through the Museum.

"Uh, our esteemed chairwoman asked my resignation," McPhee told them as he carried a box into his office. Beth and Larry exchanged worried looks. "She said that since the Night Program was my brainchild, the buck starts, and stops, with me," he said shortly. Beth felt guilty, blaming herself for it.

"I can fix it. _We_ can fix it," Larry insisted.

"How?" McPhee sounded sceptical at the idea.

"I need you to let us take the Tablet and Ahkmenrah to London," the head of the Museum stared at Larry as he made his request. Beth folded her arms, knowing how insane the idea was.

"Sorry...just processing that," McPhee managed to find his voice, and mimicked a robot processing what had just been asked of him. "I've just told you I'm being _fired_ , and the first thing you ask is if I'd allow you to take some _priceless artifacts_ away on holiday!"

"Yes-"

"No, way-"

"Please! I'm just asking you to _please go_ with me on this!" Larry pleaded as McPhee made his feeling abundantly clear.

"Can't do it dude," McPhee shook his head. Larry then sighed, and glanced to Beth. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to the door, shutting it. When Larry took a step towards him, McPhee leapt back. "Are you gonna mug me?" he yelped.

"What?" Larry blinked at him.

"I dunno, just being prepared!"

"No, I need you to listen to me, okay?" Larry took a breath. "You wanna know the truth?" he asked.

"Go on," McPhee nodded, but didn't look very eager.

"Larry, you sure about this?" Beth asked softly, looking worried. They'd discussed the idea on the way to the museum, knowing that McPhee would be very hard to convince, even if the fiasco the previous night hadn't happened.

"He has to know. It's the only way," Larry shrugged. He then turned back to McPhee, who was frowning, and took a deep breath. "The Tablet...the Tablet is actually magic," he said. The doctor's eyes narrowed. "Things really do come to life at night," his voice was quiet.

"Special effects..."

"It's not special effects-"

"Course it is!"

"How could it be?"

"How could it _not_ be special effects?"

"Because it isn't!" Larry exclaimed as Beth put a hand to her face. "I'm telling you, this is what happens! The sun goes down, the Tablet starts to glow, and everything comes to life," his honesty must have shown in his face, as McPhee started to look as if he believed him. "It's real," he insisted.

"Tablet starts to glow...now I know you're mental," he shook his head, turning away. Larry groaned, and turned to Beth. She frowned, folding her arms again.

"No way," she shook her head.

"It's the only way!" Larry insisted.

"No!" Beth denied again, looking stubborn.

"Don't you want to help everyone?" Larry demanded of her. Beth glared at him, before letting out a groan.

" _Fine_!" she threw her arms into the air. "You don't believe the Tablet glows? That this place isn't full of magic? Well check this out," her eyes turned blue, and as she moved her hand through the air, water seemed to materialise in front of her. McPhee's mouth fell open at the sight, and Beth easily manipulated the water in front of her, turning it into a tiny version of the gaping doctor. Taking a breath, she focused, and it solidified into a perfect ice sculpture of him. She then set it down on the table as her eyes returned to their normal brown colour, and she looked at him defiantly.

"But...how?" he lifted the block of ice up, staring at it.

"Magic. Just like the Tablet," Beth replied softly, her voice less challenging as she looked away. Larry nodded to her and turned back to McPhee.

"Listen. Nobody cares about this place as much as we do, right?" he asked, and McPhee nodded. It was an obvious thing. "If you don't help us, everything that's special about it, might stop, and it'll never come back. I'm not asking you to understand, I'm just asking you to trust me," he pleaded. McPhee stared at him.

"I'd like to help you," he said honestly after a moment, setting down the little ice figure. "But I don't even work here any more," he pointed out. He went to walk past, but Larry stopped him.

"The British Museum doesn't know that," Beth spoke again, offering a small smile.

* * *

"The mummy, and the Tablet, both," McPhee said to the director of the British Museum on the phone. Beth and Larry stood on the other side of his desk, holding their breaths. "Classic conservation job, under authority of me, of course, the Director of this museum, which I still am," Beth closed her eyes as Larry gave a slight shake of his head. "Yep, okay, ciao," he leaned forwards and hung up the phone. He then looked up at the pair and nodded. "You're in," he confirmed. The pair breathed a sigh of relief, and glanced to each other. Now just to discuss it with the others.

* * *

Larry shook his head with a frown as he sat behind the front desk of the museum. Beth was sitting on the desk, not looking the least bit guilty.

"I can't believe you were against us telling McPhee, but you told your friend. Whose dad is one of the board that tried to send most of the guys away to the Smithsonian," he complained. Beth shrugged.

"Marie didn't agree with it. And she knows about my powers. She knew something happened last night and I couldn't lie to her anymore," she defended. "Besides, you told that lady before, the tour guide who used to work here," Beth grinned, and Larry frowned at her. He felt his cheeks warm red at the mention of Rebecca.

"How'd you find out about that?" he asked. Beth laughed.

"The miniatures are tiny, but they have big mouths, Gigantor. You know that better than anyone," she told him, smiling, and he rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to call me that," he complained. He then heard the door go, and looked up to see Marie walking in. She smiled shyly, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hey Marie, right on time," Beth greeted her with a lazy smile. Larry huffed again, quietly. "You remember Larry, right?" Beth's eyes were shining with laughter as Larry shot her a scowl.

"Oh, hi," Marie smiled at him.

"Hey," Larry stood up and pushed Beth off the desk. "Good to see you again Marie. I hear Beth told you everything?" he smiled at her.

"I didn't really give her much choice," Marie shrugged, and Beth cleared her throat, shooting Larry a smug smile. He rolled his eyes at her, and Marie's smile grew. "So...when does stuff actually, y'know...happen?" she asked, looking around. Larry's watch beeped, and Beth laughed.

"Right about now," the pair said, and as if on cue, the Museum was suddenly filled with life. Marie's eyes went wide as she heard the noises from all parts of the museum echoed down. When Rexy moved behind her, she squeaked, turning around with wide eyes.

"Good evening, Lawrence, Bet'anya!" Marie looked around sharply as Teddy suddenly moved, greeting the two guards. "Oh, and you've brought a friend with you this fine evening," he smiled at Marie, dismounting from Texas. He bowed politely to her. "Theodore Roosevelt, at your service," he announced. Marie giggled.

"I know who you are. I'm Marie," she introduced herself.

"Ah, the same Marie who Bet'anya is fond of, I'd wager!" Teddy nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I told Marie the truth about this place," Beth nodded.

"I see!" Teddy nodded. "How about a tour, my lady? It really is something to see at night," his blue eyes shone, and Marie nodded.

"That'd be...awesome," she laughed, giddy at what was happening.

"We'll catch you up," Beth told them, and Marie nodded as she followed Teddy away.

"Great, now to talk to Ahk about London," Larry turned to Beth as soon as they were out of earshot. Beth nodded, and the two headed off to find the Pharaoh.

* * *

"I cannot believe that my parents were there all this time," Ahkmenrah murmured, taking in what Beth and Larry had told him, including the plan to restore the Tablet.

"And you really think your dad will know how to fix it?" Larry asked him as Beth looked at the Tablet in her hands. The green corrosion hadn't spread any further, thankfully, but it still looked scary to the woman.

"He knows more about it than anyone," Beth answered for him. "He was the one who connected me to it in the first place," she looked up at Larry, who sighed.

"That still freaks me out Beth. Can you not talk like that, please?" he requested, making her grin.

"Like what?" she asked, trying and failing to look innocent.

"Anyway, we'll be travelling to London as soon as we leave here in the morning. We'll leave your sarcophagus unlocked so you can get out, and let us into the building," Larry changed the subject, and Ahkmenrah smiled slightly, nodding.

"Right," he glanced to the Tablet in Beth's hands, thinking about what they'd told him. The magic of the Tablet was running out. The Tablet was dying. At the rate it was corroding, tomorrow night would probably be the last chance to restore its power.

"At least we have a bit more permission, breaking into the British Museum, than we did with the Smithsonian," Beth grinned.

"Yeah...let's try to leave this place in better shape, than we did with Smithsonian," Larry told her, smiling slightly. Beth snorted.

"I wasn't the one who flew a plane through a window," she argued. Larry turned pink at her words. "And we're both very lucky that the cameras mysteriously stopped working that night," Beth chuckled, looking down at the Tablet. "The British Museum huh? I've always wanted to know what it was like there," she murmured, before her eyes lit up. "Oh! Do you think they'll have-"

"Beth, if you wander off when we get there, I swear, I will trap you in a painting," Larry warned her. She grinned in response, thinking back to when she'd wandered off in her excitement over stepping into a black and white photo, and gotten separated from Larry and Amelia.

"That would be awesome," Beth shrugged. "I'm just saying, the Smithsonian was so cool, I can't wait to see what the British Museum has," she grinned.

"You're going to the British Museum?" they looked up to see Marie with Teddy. "Why?" she asked, and when she stepped into the exhibit, the massive statues of Anubis moved to stop her, making her shriek and cling to the former president.

"Sorry, they don't care much for strangers," Beth apologised as Ahkmenrah calmed the two guards down.

"R-right," Marie gulped, not relaxing even as the statues returned to their normal stances.

"May I introduce you to the Pharaoh himself, whose Tablet is responsible for all of this," Teddy guided her through the corridor. Still staying close to him, Marie glanced up nervously at the statues, who watched her warily. "Marie is an old friend of Beth's," Teddy explained, and Ahkmenrah greeted her, remembering seeing her often with Beth during the night hours of the museum.

"So you're the real Ahkmenrah?" she asked curiously, and he nodded. Marie glanced to Beth, who kept her face impossibly passive, before Marie cleared her throat. "So, what's this about the British Museum?" she asked, changing the subject. Beth had to fight the sigh of relief. She knew Marie would be on her case later.

"It's the Tablet..." Beth held up the normally golden Tablet in her hands. Marie frowned at the green corrosion that was spreading up it. "It's losing its power, so we need to go fix it," she explained as Marie leaned closer.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked curiously.

"We don't know. It's like the magic is running out," Larry sighed.

"Can't you do something?" Marie asked Beth, looking up at her. Beth shrugged.

"I haven't got that sorta power. The only one who knows is Ahk's dad, and he's in England. So, that's where we gotta go," the determination in her voice surprised Marie. It all sounded completely crazy, and even seeing it didn't make it any easier to believe. But this was a part of Beth's life, and had been for some time. So she needed to accept that it was very real, and trouble was brewing.

"Oh, Larry, Beth," they looked up as a woman called out. She walked in, offering a small, worried smile. "The miniatures require your assistance," Sacagawea told them, and the pair sighed.

"You shouldn't have brought Claudia back y'know," Larry complained as Beth handed the Tablet to Ahkmenrah. The pair walked out as Marie looked curious.

"Octavius vouched for her, it's not my fault Jed winds her up," Beth shrugged unapologetically. She then paused in the doorway, and glanced back. "Coming Marie?" she asked with a grin. Marie nodded and hurried after them as Larry sighed again.

"Just watch out for hell, those Romans listen to Claudia as much as they do Octavius," Larry warned the red-head. She frowned, not understanding just what he meant. Beth just grinned in amusement. She'd understand soon enough.

* * *

"Okay, the Miniatures are _awesome_ ," Marie decided as she and Beth stood in the main hall.

"You say that, but it's been one night. This happens every night," Beth complained, making Marie laugh. "You sure you can't stay?" she asked as Marie tugged her jacket back on.

"I would love to, but I need to get some sleep. I need to be at my dad's early tomorrow," she complained. Beth arched her eyebrow, and Marie shrugged. "He wants to 'discuss the engagement'," she repeated, and her friend flinched.

"Ouch. He found out?" she asked. Marie nodded, looking downtrodden.

"Turns out he's not quite as blind as I thought," she complained, glaring down at the diamond ring on her finger. "He saw it last night. This sucks," Marie grumbled, and Beth laughed softly, patting her shoulder.

"Just don't back down. You love Ray and you're going to be with him no matter what," she said confidently, and Marie brightened a little at the thought.

"You're right. Thanks Beth," she lifted her head and smiled at her. "So...about your own love life," Beth's own smile faded and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't-"

"Come on, you've been playing that tune since the Night Program started, but it's obvious. I just don't get it, if he's the real Ahkmenrah, then surely..." Marie trailed off, looking worried. Beth didn't answer straight away, looking at the ground. She then gave a heavy sigh.

"It's a very long and complicated story, Marie. One that we don't have time for tonight. I'll tell you though, when I'm back," she said confidently, and Marie huffed.

"Just when I thought all the secrets were revealed," she complained. Beth chuckled, and shrugged.

"Not just yet. Let me know how it goes with your dad, okay?" she asked, and Marie hugged her tightly.

"Sure. And be safe in England. Let me know how it goes there too, right?" she asked.

"Of course," Beth hugged her back, feeling relief that she was able to talk to her best friend about such things. "Good luck!" she called as Marie left.

"Thanks..." Marie called back, her nerves evident in her voice. Beth grinned, locking the door after watching Marie hail a taxi, before her smile fell.

"I really hope this works," Beth whispered to herself, knowing just how much was at stake.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Off To England

Chapter 5: Off To England

 _"Safiya," Merenkahre led the way through his throne room, to where the golden Tablet named for his younger son was adorned, glowing in the sunlight that shone down. Safiya followed at a respectable distance, wondering why he had summoned her. "Since I met you in the markets of that small town, I have known you were destined for greatness," the Pharaoh explained with a smile, standing in front of the Tablet._

 _"Thank you, your highness," Safiya bowed low in response. "But I do not understand. I am a mere entertainer for your court," she commented, making him chuckle._

 _"You are far more than that, my dear. After all, you are soon to be family," the Pharaoh laughed lightly, not seeing her stiffen. He had made the announcement not that long ago that she was to marry his elder son Kahmunrah, and Safiya was still sick to her stomach at the thought. Merenkahre's smile faded. "But even that, had an ulterior motive," he explained, and Safiya's frown grew._

 _"My lord?" she tilted her head in her confusion._

 _"Part of the reason I have decided to pass my throne on to my younger son, is the same reason I have requested for you to marry my elder son," Merenkahre explained in a grave tone. "Kahmunrah is much too bloodthirsty a man to lead Egypt in a way for it to prosper. I hoped that his marriage to you will not only tame that cruelty, but allow you to ensure he does not bring harm to Ahkmenrah or anyone else in our lands," he explained._

 _"I...I see," Safiya nodded, guilt in her stomach. He was completely unaware of her true feelings for his sons. Her dire hatred for Kahmunrah, and her deep love for Ahkmenrah._

 _"That is why I have asked for you to join me here today. I have another request of you," when Safiya looked back up, emerging from her thoughts, she found the man holding the Tablet in his hands. "This Tablet, forged almost 20 years ago, was blessed by Khonsu, the God of the Moon, and Osiris, God of the Underworld," Merenkahre explained. "It needs a guardian, one who will be able to protect it for years to come," he told her._

 _"M-me?" Safiya stammered, overwhelmed by Merenkahre's words. "You wish for_ me _to become the Guardian?" she asked, and he nodded._

 _"I do," he confirmed. Safiya swallowed, her heart slamming against her chest._

 _"_ _My lord...with all due respect. I am but a simple commoner, I have no-"_

 _"_ _Safiya," Merenkahre laughed, raising a hand to stop her. He gave a gentle smile. "You are soon to become family. You are much more than your humble beginnings now. I have been searching for the Guardian that the wise Gods, Khonsu and Thoth alike, once told me about. Someone who could protect the Tablet, and as such, my family," he told her. Safiya didn't say a word, her dark eyes wide. "I know it is selfish of me to ask so much of you, my dear, but I believe you are the Guardian I have searched for. Please, help to protect my family," Merenkahre requested._

 _"I..." Safiya hesitated, looking up at the Pharaoh with wide eyes. Seeing his earnest expression, she sighed. "I will do it for you, my King," she bowed again._

 _"Thank you, my dear," the Pharaoh smiled gratefully, and held it. "Take it in your hands," he instructed, and Safiya did as he said. He held onto the other end, and began to chant, making her mind go blank._

* * *

 _"What have you done to her?" Larry demanded, taking another step closer._

 _"I have simply awakened her potential, which will allow me to utilise the full power of the Tablet," Kahmunrah explained as he began to press the buttons in the right order for the code. As soon as he pressed the last button, the Tablet began to glow and Beth sank to her knees. Al Capone stepped back, surprised._

 _"What...?" she gasped as her energy began to leave her._

 _"You didn't realise? To access my entire army from the Underworld, the Tablet will take the power of its Guardian," Kahmunrah's smirk grew. "If you survive, then you will become my queen. If you don't, then I am finally rid of you, little desert rat," he told her as the light began to fill the room. "Do you hear that humming sound? Do you you what that sound is?" Kahmunrah asked. Ivan raised a hand, and Kahmunrah rolled his eyes. "It's rhetorical," he told the former Tsar of Russia. Ivan lowered his hand. "That is the sound of the_ _End_ _," Kahmunrah declared, and began to chant. Beth looked up, her breathing in laboured pants, as she watched the Gate open. "Welcome to the new, extended reign of Kahmunrah, Fifth King of Egypt, and now, the_ _world_ _!" he declared, his victory claimed as Beth groaned, her world swimming._

 _The Gate to the Underworld opened, revealing a swirling portal of greys and blacks. Kahmunrah smirked as Larry watched helplessly. Black swirls began to gather, before taking the shape of humans with hawk heads as they emerged from the portal one by one, marching out and standing in formation. Al Capone, Ivan and Napoleon all ran off, making a break for it as Kahmunrah revelled in his victory. Beth was feeling slowly weaker, everything going blurry as tears ran down her face._

 _"Bet'anya...Bet'anya!" Beth blinked through the haze and looked up. A man crouched in front of her, seemingly unseen by everyone else. His eyes were a darker brown than hers. His hair was a strange green colour, cut neatly and slicked back out of his face, which was shaped in a worried expression. "Hold on Bet'anya, you can survive this my girl," he gave a small, worried smile as he reached out and put a hand to her face gently. "You're stronger than you believe. So just hold on. It won't be much longer," the stranger told her._

* * *

Opening her eyes, Beth struggled for a moment to remember where she was. Once her brain woke up, having taken a moment longer than the rest of her body, she let out a soft sigh and relaxed.

"You alright?" Larry asked, noticing her actions. Between them, Nick was fast asleep, despite the music blaring from his headphones.

"Yeah," Beth nodded with a weak smile. "Just...dreams," she shrugged. Larry nodded, aware of her dreams from before. As he returned to his book, Beth frowned and looked out the window of the plane. She recognised the man's voice. The stranger who had appeared to her in a haze, that she'd completely forgotten about until her memories had come back in her dream. There was something familiar about him, but she just couldn't place him. And just why had only she been able to see him when the Tablet was draining her strength?

Her eyes then widened slightly at the thought of the Tablet. Her connection to the Tablet, which had been reawakened by Kahmunrah to open the Gate to the Underworld. "Larry..." the man glanced up when Beth spoke in a quiet voice.

"What's up?" he asked, seeing her expression.

"I just had a thought. About why my powers went crazy the other night," Larry frowned, having been wondering the same thing. "Kahmunrah," his eyes widened at the mention of the power-hungry Pharaoh.

"What about him?" he asked, not understanding.

"Remember when he opened the Gate? What he did to me, with the Tablet?" Beth asked softly, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Yeah...I didn't really understand...something about connecting you to it? That's why opening the Gate drained..." Larry's eyes widened. "You think your life is connected to it?" he asked. Beth nodded.

"It would explain why my powers went crazy, just like the others. And since the corrosion started, I've had a bad headache that won't go away," Beth admitted, putting a hand to her head. She then met his gaze again. "Tell me it's a ridiculous theory," she almost pleaded with him. Larry stared at her, and sighed heavily.

"Honestly, I would, but...I can't consider anything impossible any more," Beth smiled a little at his admittance. "But it means that if the magic runs out..." her smile was gone as quick as it appeared. "Will you just lose your powers, or...?" he trailed off, leaving the question in the air.

"Or my life," Beth finished for him in a voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

Stepping out of the van and shutting the door before stretching, Beth yawned widely and looked around. The sky was grey and the temperature was even colder than New York had been, with the threat of rain constantly looming above. Larry and Nick had gone for a walk by the river before they headed to the museum, and Beth was keeping an eye on the van.

Her discussion with Larry on the plane still remained in her mind, about the Tablet and her connection to it. Not only was the magic at risk; the magic that brought her friends to life, but she was also in danger.

Beth stared at the ground. She'd come to England to help her friends. And now there was a risk that she wouldn't come back at all, if they failed. Her breath hitched at the thought, and her hands clenched into fists. She couldn't help but think of her family, who she'd only called briefly to say she was going to London for work. And of Marie, who was facing her father about her engagement.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Beth jumped, looking up at the pretty young woman who was standing in front of her. Beth blinked, taking in her gentle smile, and blonde hair cut to her shoulders.

"I, uh," Beth struggled for a moment to think, before she managed a smile. "Sorry, yeah, I'm okay, just waiting for some friends to get back," she nodded.

"Right, you just seemed a little upset, I couldn't help but check," the blonde tucked her hair behind her ear. Beth's smile grew at the genuine concern from the woman.

"Thank you. I'm okay," Beth insisted. The woman's smile grew, and her green eyes seemed to sparkle in the dull sunlight.

"I'm glad," she said, before glancing around as someone called out. Two young men approached, both much taller than both women, and the taller smiled easily.

"Making friends? You know we're in a rush," he said, his blue eyes brighter than the sky.

"Sorry, just checking she was alright," she shrugged, and smiled at Beth again. "Glad you're okay. Bye," she waved, taking the hand of the blue eyed man.

"Bye," Beth smiled at her as they turned away. The third man watched her for a moment longer; his dark eyes meeting hers. Instead of unnerving her, as eye contact often did to the woman who, up until recently, wore sunglasses to hide her eyes, they were familiar and brought a warmth to her. He smiled at her, nodding his head, before he turned and walked after the other too. Beth tilted her head as she watched them leave. "Huh. Weird," she commented, before shivering as a cold wind blew past. "Stupid cold," she grumbled, returning to the van to get some heat as she pulled her grey hoody closer.

* * *

"Dad, what's the plan here anyway?" Nick asked as the three drove to the museum. The sun had almost completely set, and the street lights were flickering to life.

"When the Tablet brings Ahkmenrah to life, he's gonna sneak us in," Larry told them. "Now get down," he instructed.

"What?" Nick frowned, not understanding.

"Get down man, it's part of the plan," Larry told him again. Beth giggled as Nick rolled his eyes and slid down to hide by Beth's feet.

"Can't you move any?" he complained as Larry turned into the museum.

"It won't look very natural if I have my feet up," Beth grinned back at him.

"Enough guys, just keep quiet," Larry rolled his eyes at the pair's bickering. He slowed to a stop, rolling the window down as he reached the security booth, and the window was pushed open.

"Hello, welcome to the British Museum," a woman with curled blonde hair resting over her shoulder smiled. "My name's Tilly," she introduced.

"Hi, thank you, I'm Larry Daley from Natural History, New York. This is Beth Agriosa," Larry returned the greeting. Beth raised a hand and smiled. "We got a delivery for your conservation department," he handed over the paperwork.

" _Alright_!" Tilly drawled, looking over it. "So they...they let you travel?" she asked, curious.

"Well, this is kinda unusual-"

"They let me travel, do you know where?" Tilly interrupted.

"No?" Larry frowned.

"Home...here...home...back here...off to the toot-toot, five minutes maximum," Tilly shrugged. Beth blinked, not quite sure how to react. Larry gave an awkward laugh. "It must be well wicked, being a security guard in America, with your gun, with a silencer, with your ninja swords," this continued as Larry tried to correct her, before she revealed a hammer and continued with her bizarre conversation. Nick, sitting by Beth's feet still, looked totally baffled as Beth struggled not to laugh.

"Is it uh...cool if I just make my drop?" Larry asked, finally steering the conversation.

"Oh, yeah," Tilly nodded.

"Wonderful-"

"But I will have to confirm," she told him. Larry swallowed.

"Oh, that's not necessary, cause they already confirmed it on the slip," Tilly turned away, seeming to ignore Larry's words.

"Yeah, alright, confirming," Tilly started dialling the number on the slip. Beth shrugged as Larry turned to her with a pleading look, hoping for her to be able to do something.

' _Hello_?' they head McPhee answer on the other side. ' _This is Doctor McPhee_ ,' he spoke.

"Oh, yeah, this is the British Museum sir, just calling to confirm a delivery for our conservation department," Tilly told him.

' _Yes, I signed the paperwork_ ,' McPhee answered in his usual crabby voice. ' _Now if you'll excuse me, I have a museum to run_. _You, boy, get those grubby fingers off my Ming Vase_ ,' he scolded in a poor attempt to pretend he was still in the museum. Beth giggled, and Larry nudged her. ' _See? Bye_ ,' there was a click as he hung up.

"Oh..." Tilly blinked in surprise.

"Good?" Larry feigned innocence.

"Alright, you is legit," Tilly nodded, handing back the paperwork.

"I is legit," Larry agreed. "Wonderful."

"Confirmed it," Tilly smiled. Beth sighed in relief. So far, so good.

* * *

Tilly continued to chatter as Larry and Beth moved the crate into the store room, talking about her hair and her boyfriend. Larry looked defeated as Beth couldn't help but laugh, and once she'd secured the crate, Tilly stepped out to see the van starting.

"Bye Larry, bye Beth!" she waved. Beth leaned out the window and grinned at her, and Nick started to drive out.

"She's funny," Beth decided as they drove out.

"She's weird," Nick told her. Beth shrugged.

"Just because you've lost your sense of humour," Nick rolled his eyes at her comment, and shot her a glare.

"I haven't lost my sense of humour," he argued, parking the van a street across. "I just grew up, unlike you," Nick told her, unbuckling himself and opening the door. Beth sighed, shaking her head.

"You never wanna do that. It sucks the fun outta everything," Beth did the same and stepped out. "Come on Nicky, try to enjoy yourself tonight, you never know what'll happen," Beth smiled as she patted his shoulder, leading him back to the museum. Nick rolled his eyes and sighed at her carefree attitude, unaware of her worry.

The sun was almost completely set, and when they got back, they found Tilly fast asleep in her security booth. Larry emerged from his hiding place and ran over to the gates, only to find them locked. "Well, that's not good," Beth commented as Larry studied the lock.

"How do we get in?" Nick asked, touching the bars of the gate.

"Uh...we could get the guard's keys..." Larry glanced around, and Beth sighed.

"Way too risky, and she could get in trouble," she shook her head, before smiling. "I have an idea," Beth told them, and Nick looked at her, just as her eyes turned silver. He gulped, backing away.

"No, no way," he stumbled, before Beth caught his arm. With a laugh, she pushed them into the air, and Nick yelped.

"Shush, you'll wake Tilly," Beth laughed quietly as they moved over the gate, and landed beside Larry as Nick clung to her. As soon as they landed, Nick pulled away from the young woman, glaring at her. "Problem solved," she grinned as her watch beeped. Golden light shone from the window, and they hurried over.

"I'm not an expert," Nick started as Larry knocked on the door. "But this is feeling just _really_ illegal," he told the pair.

"What? Oh, they have a totally different legal system over here," Larry lied, and Beth giggled as Nick rolled his eyes. The door opened as Ahkmenrah unlocked it, and they slipped inside unnoticed.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	6. An Eventful Start

Chapter 6: An Eventful Start

Stepping into the storage room, Larry, Beth and Nick followed Ahkmenrah.

"All clear," he told them as Larry glanced around warily. "The others thought we could use some help," Ahkmenrah told them, making them frown.

"Others?" Larry repeated, when suddenly Teddy burst from the crate, sending Styrofoam everywhere.

"Lawrence! I couldn't sit idly by, our very survival is at stake!" the former president declared. Beth smiled at the surprise stowaway.

"Alright, hey, Teddy, good," Larry nodded, trying not to look annoyed. "Good man to have in a crisis," he accepted. Attila suddenly burst from the box, spitting more foam peanuts everywhere. "Attila...okay, a little muscle," Larry nodded, and Sacagawea suddenly stood up as well. Beth giggled and Larry inhaled.

"This box is bigger than it looks," Beth commented as Larry grumbled under his breath.

"Obviously, we came along too," three tiny figures peered out from the fur that lined Attila's hat.

"You know you'd be lost without us, Gigantor," Jed grinned.

"Sounds like an interesting adventure," Claudia nodded from Octavius' other side. Larry frowned at Ahkmenrah, who shrugged. Dexter then jumped onto the side, chirping.

"And the monkey..." Larry sighed. To continue exasperating him, lights flickered and rose from the crate, and swirled around Beth, making her giggle. "And the horse," Larry frowned as the stars formed a solid being. The winged horse snorted indignantly.

"Pegasus," Beth corrected softly, petting the constellation as he nuzzled her. They looked up when yet another figure burst from the box, grunting. Beth put her hands to her mouth when she took in the Neanderthal's appearance properly for the first time, having been half asleep the last time.

"Dada!" he grinned wildly when he saw Larry. The Neanderthal looked identical to Larry, only with long brown dreadocks.

"Oh, no! No possible benefit whatsoever!" Larry complained, finally having had enough. "Beth, really?!" he snapped at the young woman who was unable to hide her gleeful laughter. She choked, putting her hands to her mouth and trying to calm down as Ahkmenrah patted her back gently.

" _Really_ wanted to come," Ahkmenrah admitted with a sigh. Beth giggled as Larry sighed heavily, and Laa's eyes fixed on Nick.

"Yeah, this is my son – my _actual_ son – Nick," Larry told him, and Laa looked at him sharply. "Nicky, this is...Laa," he sighed. Laa growled, glaring at Nick.

"He's just...tracking me..." Nick muttered, unnerved by the caveman. Laa made a series of grunts, as if mocking him.

"Laa," Larry spoke sternly.

"So Lawrence, what's the plan of attack?" Teddy asked when they finally started climbing from the crate.

"Uh, okay, we need to get to the Egyptian wing, find Ahk's father and hopefully get the Tablet fixed," Larry told them. Hearing a squeak and a thud, they looked at the crate to find Laa lying in the Styrofoam, eating the peanuts. "Laa, that's not food, don't..." Larry stopped, knowing he wouldn't win. "Alright, you know what? I have a job for you," he coaxed the caveman from the crate, and as he tried to teach him to block the door, Beth ran a hand through her hair.

"Hopefully it'll be a quick run through, but when are we that lucky?" she murmured.

"I'm sure it'll be smooth enough, my dear," Teddy smiled at her, but it faded a little as he saw her press her fingertips to her temples. "Headaches still plaguing you?" he asked, and Beth glanced away, her worry growing.

"Okay," Larry called as he approached, interrupting them. "This place is waking up for the first time and we have no idea what's out there. Stay together, alright?" he instructed, and they nodded. He led the way out of the storeroom and into the museum, as Ahkmenrah slid the Tablet into Nick's bag.

* * *

"This is so creepy," Beth commented as she looked around the dark corridors. It was silent, with only them making noise. "The Smithsonian was nothing like this," she murmured, drawing closer to Ahkmenrah out of instinct. The turned a corner and slowed to a stop when they saw statues moving around, turning to look at the intruders.

"We're all finding this super creepy, right?" Nick asked slowly as Dexter climbed up onto Ahkmenrah's shoulder, chirping quietly. The stars gathered closer around Beth, twinkling just as softly.

"They're just a little freaked out," Larry told him, staring at the statues too.

"First time we came alive, it took some getting used to," Teddy admitted. A centaur with no arms and one missing leg turned with them as they passed.

"Hey there, just uh, heading to Egypt," Larry told him carefully, glancing back as they passed, not making any sudden movements. "Come on, this way," Larry led them down another corridor, away from the statues, and Beth breathed a sigh of relief.

"This place is just too quiet," she muttered, looking around. Dexter jumped over to Sacagawea's shoulder, pressing close to the woman.

"I hear that," Nick agreed, just as on edge as she was. Both were used to the lively nature of the New York museum, and even the Smithsonian had been more alive. This was a little too quiet for Beth.

"We just need to find a map," Larry said, looking around for one. They stepped into another corridor, and the heads of different animals turned suddenly to stare at them.

"Aaand this place just got creepier," Nick whispered as they walked past, trying not to pay attention to the grunts and growls each animal made. A loud roar suddenly echoed down the hall, and they slowed to a stop.

"Please stop talking Nick," Beth told him, and the ground began to shake.

"What is that..." Larry frowned, and horns appeared from around the corner. Slowly, the skeleton of a triceratops emerged, and the group stared at it.

"We'll...just be down here..." Jed whispered.

"Yeah, we're not scared...it's just most comfortable," Octavius lied as the two vanished under the fur. Claudia rolled her eyes.

"The pair of you are idiots," she hissed.

"Oh shut up," Jed growled back at her.

"Both of you shut it," Beth snapped as loudly as she dared. Dexter climbed down into Sacagawea's arms.

"Lawrence?" Teddy muttered to Larry.

"Yeah?" the man leaned a little closer to hear him.

"I think it's safe to say that we're in a bit of trouble," the former president warned him. Larry swallowed, trying to hide his own fear as none knew if they should run or not.

"Larry, you think it could be like Rexy?" Beth asked him, gesturing to a tusk on the wall. He frowned at her, before realising what she meant. Edging slowly over as the triceratops growled at them, he reached out to the tusk.

"You mind?" he asked the boar above, and it quickly shook its head, snorting. "Thanks," Larry lifted it in his hands.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Nick asked with a frown.

"We can't get its rib, so maybe this'll work for fetch?" Beth shrugged as Larry approached the triceratops, speaking to it softly. It seemed to work, and the triceratops reacted with excitement at the idea of playing, wagging its long tail.

"Go fetch!" the guard hurled the tusk through the air, and the dinosaur caught it. Larry grinned, turning to the others as they smiled in relief. Beth relaxed, letting out the breath she'd been holding, before the triceratops suddenly bit the tusk in half.

"Um...uh oh..." Beth gulped as it spat out the fragments.

"Lawrence?" Teddy called nervously.

"Yeah?" Larry didn't look back.

"May I suggest a different plan?" he asked.

"What?" as Larry spoke, the dinosaur roared furiously.

" _Run_!" Teddy yelled, his voice echoing through the large halls. As everyone turned to run, Beth raised her hands, willing fire to create a barrier, only for nothing to happen.

"What?" Beth gasped, and gasped as as it ran towards her. She froze, at a lose, when she was hauled into the air by the stars that formed Pegasus. As she was tossed onto his back and he began to gallop away, she turned and held out a hand. This time water materialised, splashing the ground behind them, and with a deep exhale, she froze the water. They turned the corner, and the triceratops skidded on the ice and slipped, crashing to the ground with a large thud.

Turning her attention ahead, Beth saw the others ahead of them, only to hear a roar behind them. Glancing around, they saw the triceratops, who managed to clip Pegasus. The constellation let out a shriek, and collided with the wall, shattering back into a cluster of stars that swirled. Beth cried out as she was thrown through the air, and she hit the ground hard, crying out and rolling along. The dinosaur didn't even acknowledge her, chasing the rest of the group as Pegasus followed Beth in a swirl of stars that shimmered brightly.

Beth's entire body hurt from the impact, but hearing her friends in trouble, she pushed herself up. Immediately her legs gave in, and thin, yet strong arms caught her.

"Whoa, careful," a bright, English voice spoke behind her. Whirling around, Beth found herself staring up at a young, gangly young man with a mop of fair hair and green eyes. "You alright?" he asked with a smile. Beth pulled herself free, frowning at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded, and Pegasus swirled around her.

"Who's this fine fellow? How beautiful," the young man commented as he watched the stars. He wore a purple tunic with a white long-sleeved undershirt, and black trousers, tucked into a pair of laced up brown boots.

"Pegasus, but I really-"

"Pegasus you say? Like the constellation?" the young man's eyes gleamed with excitement. "I see. But I wouldn't recommend running after the rampaging triceratops," he smiled pleasantly at Beth. She frowned even deeper at him.

"My friends are in trouble, and I need to help them," she turned to hurry off, only for the man to grab her arm. She immediately turned back, raising her hand, only for the fire to once again fail her. "What...why..." she looked down at her hand.

"Your powers aren't working as they should, are they Beth?" he asked her, more serious now. Beth looked up at him sharply.

"Who _are_ you?" she demanded, her heart pounding. He smiled at her pleasantly, letting go of her arm. With a flourish, he bowed low.

"I'm Merlin, at your service," he introduced himself.

"Me...Merlin? Like...the wizard who helped King Arthur?" Beth demanded, gaping at him.

"That's me!" he nodded. "Well, that's the legend. I'm merely a statue brought to life by that interesting Tablet your friend carries," Merlin told her. Beth blinked rapidly.

"You...know?" she asked slowly. He nodded, smiling his goofy smile.

"I'm Merlin, wizard extraordinaire," he shrugged. "I catch on quickly," he told her.

"Right...well uh, I really need to go," Beth backed away as the stars swirled around her again.

"Even with your power over fire gone?" she froze where she was standing, and looked around. Merlin smiled sadly at her. "I also know that the power of the Tablet is dwindling, and your connection with it," Beth didn't respond. Her heart slammed against her chest at his words. Merlin watched her, his gaze searching hers for something, before his smile grew. "Well, I guess I'll have to go with you, make sure you're okay. It'd be wrong to leave a lovely lady like you to face a raging triceratops," Merlin decided.

"Um...okay," Beth's cheeks warmed, and with a smile Merlin walked back to the corridor where the triceratops had rampaged through.

"Now, where did they go?" Merlin wondered. Beth hesitated, looking around.

"I don't know..." she mumbled.

"Not to worry," Merlin held up a hand, and lights sparkled in his palm. Beth watched as the purple light shot out and flew down the corridor, waiting at the corner. "That way," he started walking, and Beth stared.

"You have powers too?" she asked, curious.

"Of course, I'm Merlin after all," the wizard chuckled, and Beth followed him, amazed. They followed the light, and after a few minutes, they heard a loud roar.

"There they are!" Beth ran ahead, and Merlin squawked in his alarm.

"No, wait!" he cried, following her. However, he tripped over his own feet and crashed to the ground, skidding to a stop as Beth continued running.

Coming to a massive wooden door that had been shattered, Beth climbed across the fragments, stumbling, and saw the triceratops skeleton in the middle, fighting what looked to be a knight.

"Beth!" Larry yelled, spotting her. "Stay back!" he yelled, but the skeleton spotted it. Using its tail to knock the knight away, it roared and raced towards her. Beth raised her hands and fired a jet of water at it as Pegasus reformed and reared up, but before Beth could focus enough to freeze the water, Pegasus was knocked away as well.

"Stop!" Merlin was in front of Beth in an instant, holding up his hands. Blue lights flew from them again, forming a purple shield around the two. The triceratops bounced off it and roared furiously, before the knight leapt onto its back with a laugh. "That's..." Merlin frowned, and they watched as the knight then punched the triceratops in the face. It yelped, and with a loud, echoing whimper, it hurried off; tail between its legs.

"Are you alright?" the exhibits were by Beth's side almost instantly.

"Bruised but fine," Beth smiled, but it failed when Ahkmenrah caught her gaze, knowing something was wrong. She shook her head, and glanced away. "Who is that?" she asked, looking at the knight. Merlin sighed heavily, and Beth looked to him, seeing his unsettled expression. The knight then pulled off his helmet, revealing blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Sir Lancelot, at your service," he smiled at Larry, taking back his sword.

"First Merlin, now Lancelot..." Beth grumbled as the others walked over to thank their saviour.

"Lancelot..." Beth looked at Merlin, who still looked worried.

"What's with you?" she asked him, and he blinked, as if realising he wasn't alone, and turned around.

"Oh, nothing, just a blast from the past!" he laughed.

"Bet...who is this?" Ahkmenrah asked her curiously, not having moved from her side. Pegasus hadn't either, swirling around the young woman.

"This is Merlin, from the same tales as Lancelot," Beth explained. He blinked, not completely understanding.

"Ah! And you must be the Pharaoh himself!" Merlin swept into a low bow, only to slip on a broken piece of wood. With a squawk, he face-planted the ground, and Beth sighed. "Excuse me," Merlin got to his feet and dusted off his purple tunic.

"Merlin!" he let out a cry as Lancelot hoisted him into the air in a tight hug. "It's been too long my friend!" he laughed, letting Merlin down. The man instantly fell to the ground, and Lancelot let out an even louder laugh. "I see you are still as clumsy as ever," he commented as Merlin sighed.

"It's good to see you as well, Lancelot," his voice was defeated, and didn't sound very genuine. Beth arched an eyebrow at his tone, but didn't say anything. Merlin got back to his feet again, and when he realised Beth was watching him, he shook his head a little.

"Right, well, thanks for the help, but we need to go," Larry cleared his throat. The others nodded, and they started to walk away. However, Lancelot strode ahead, blocking their path.

"Halt, dangley-bells!" he barked, holding up his hand and stopping them from walking. "There is strange magic in the air; dangerous beasts are afoot. It is the duty of a true knight to protect and care for those in need. We're off!" he turned and started walking, clanking in his metal armour.

"Guess he's coming with us," Larry sighed.

"Larry!" as they started walking, Attila called out. He spoke in his language, making Larry frown.

"Jed, Octavius and Claudia?" Larry realised as Attila patted his hat. He nodded, looking worried.

"They must have fallen out while we were running," Teddy realised.

"Let's hope that dino didn't crush them," Beth commented as they looked around, starting to retrace their steps.

"A tiny cowboy, and two Roman Generals, right?" Merlin asked as he walked with them.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Larry asked, glancing around at him.

"Just need the basic details. Alright, now where are they?" he held up a hand, and purple light flew from his palm again. "That way," Merlin grinned, leading the way.

"O...kay...who's this guy?" Larry asked Beth.

"Merlin," she shrugged. Larry closed his eyes.

"Of course he is," he muttered.

"Hurry up, the spell won't last all day," Merlin called, and they started following him again.

* * *

 **Merlin is a character I've wanted to include since day one, since Lancelot was there I wanted to put in more from Arturian legends and Merlin was always a favourite.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on it!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Real

Chapter 7: Real

The bright purple ball of light flew through the air, low to the ground, searching for the three missing miniatures. The group followed, with Merlin in the lead, humming an odd tune.

"Okay, it took me a while to get used to stuff before, but this..." Larry sighed as they looked around. "The Tablet bringing _Merlin_ to life, _and_ giving him powers?" he glanced to Beth, who shrugged. She knew as much as he did.

"Actually," Merlin glanced around, having heard them. "The Tablet isn't quite responsible for that," he smiled. The two exchanged baffled looks.

"Okay, then what is?" Beth asked curiously.

"What indeed?" he turned away, starting to hum again. Beth scowled.

"Why say if you're not gonna give any answers?" she complained under her breath, but judging from his giggle, he'd heard her. They turned a corner, and the light shot to the ground, hovering over what looked like a red piece of fabric. It was stuck to an air vent, blowing in the warm air that was blasting through it.

"Is that Octavius' cape?" Nick asked as Larry pulled it free. He crouched in front of the vent and tugged, but it barely moved. With a wave of her hand, Beth jolted it free and used the wind to push it aside. It landed with a clatter, and as Larry looked in, calling out to the three, Beth realised Lancelot was staring at her.

"My word, another gifted one just like Merlin!" he exclaimed. Beth offered a weak smile and nodded.

"Jed!" Larry yelled, but the air that blasted from the vent masked any sound of the three who were being hurled through it.

"They won't last long in those heating vents, Lawrence," Teddy warned.

"With their size, they'll bake like tiny little scarabs in the Sinai," Ahkmenrah murmured, earning several looks. Beth put a hand to her face. "Too dark?" he realised.

"A little," Nick nodded as Beth patted his shoulder. If he hadn't been feeling as drained as the rest, the Pharaoh would have blushed.

"Beth, can you do anything?" Larry asked. Her eyes widened.

"No way, it's a warm current," she shook her head. "If I tried messing with that, I could make it worse," Beth told him. Larry sighed, looking around, and spotted a panel on the wall. He rushed over to it, and when it wouldn't open, he smashed it with his elbow.

* * *

In the vent, the three miniatures screamed as they were sucked through the air helplessly, before they slammed into a grate that held them there, coating them in dust and dirt as they remained upside down.

"I can't believe I'm going to die here with you idiots!" Claudia yelled as she struggled, unable to move.

"You wouldn't, if you'd stayed in the Smithsonian!" Jedidiah shouted back.

"Shut your mouth, damn cowboy!" she snapped at him.

"Do you have to argue now?!" Octavius yelled from Jedidiah's other side.

"Yes!" the pair chorused over the roaring wind. Suddenly, the wind slowed before dying completely, and the three cried out as they tumbled to the ground, suddenly free. They landed hard on the metal, groaning, before pushing themselves up.

"We're a long way from home, boy," Jedidiah commented as he looked around.

"We need to find a way out of these vents," Claudia spoke, her voice echoing. "Find the others," they were still in trouble, and with no clue of what was in the Museum, they needed to keep vigilant.

"Indeed. Let's go," Octavius led the way, striding off.

"He has no idea where he's going," Claudia muttered. Jedidiah hummed in agreement, and they exchanged looks before rolling their eyes and followed the Roman General.

* * *

Outside of the vent, Atilla yelled for the three, before looking up when he was greeted with silence. Huffing, he shook his head and fixed his hat, which had been sliding off.

"These vents go all over the museum, they could be anywhere," Beth said as she studied the map of the vents on the small screen. "What about that tracking spell?" she glanced to Merlin, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. His green eyes met hers, and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid it'd be next to useless in this case," he admitted. "The spell follows the energy that we put out. And since they went down there..." Merlin trailed off, leaving them to figure it out.

"The spell would follow," Larry summed up. Merlin nodded. Larry sighed as he returned to the vent to peer in again. With a chirp, Dexter jumped in to take a look as well. "What do you see, Dex?" he wondered aloud.

"You know, he's a monkey Lawrence, he can't talk," Teddy told him. Beth turned her head to hide her smile. Nick wasn't so discreet, giggling a little. Larry lifted his head, looking up at the man, before an idea came to mind.

"No, but he can fit," he realised. "Nick, give me your phone," Larry requested. His son immediately frowned, but handed it over.

"Why?" he asked, curious.

"Dex," Larry stood up and walked over to the destroyed display case.

"I don't understand one thing that's going on here," Lancelot spoke up, frowning. Merlin snorted quietly, and Beth glanced to him, hearing it.

"Yeah, I don't either," Nick followed his dad. "What's going on?" he asked, trying to avoid the shattered glass.

"I'm uh, sorta set up to track your phone," Larry reluctantly admitted, lifting some rope hanging from the bent railings. Beth hissed, turning away.

"Bad move," she muttered, shaking her head.

"You're _sorta_ set up to track my phone? You track my phone?" Nick demanded, outraged at this.

"Yeah, I'm your dad, I'm looking out for you," Larry told him. Beth sighed, shaking her head. Larry was digging himself even deeper into the hole.

"No, hold up!" Nick argued. His anger was only growing. "Spying on is not the same as just looking out for someone!" he shouted at his dad.

"What are they talking about?" Lancelot asked, blank.

"Larry's keeping tabs on his son," Beth summed up. Even Attila looked dubious about this. Larry rolled his eyes.

"Beth, not helping," he warned her. She shrugged. "You'll get your phone back anyway. I promise," Larry told Nick, who scowled as he seemed to completely miss the point. He glanced to Beth, who shrugged with a sympathetic smile, making a note to talk to Larry about how overprotective he was sometimes. "Right now, it's going on a monkey's back," Larry said, not seeing the exchange. "Dex, come here," the capuchin jumped out of the vent and let Larry tie the phone to his back. "Listen, I need you to go down there and find them, alright?" he requested.

"And just so you don't get completely lost in that labyrinth," Merlin crouched beside him and held out a hand. The light flew from it and down the vent. "It will track them. Good luck," he smiled. Dexter chirped at him. "You're welcome," Merlin chuckled.

"You speak monkey?" Sacagawea asked, curious. Merlin looked up at her.

"What, me?" he blinked, before shrugging. "Bits and pieces," he smiled easily at her, standing up.

"Stay safe down there," Larry told Dexter, who chirped and jumped down. He ran off, following the purple light, and Larry opened the app on his phone. "Let's go guys," he called, leading the way.

"So that spell thing will keep going, even though you're not there?" Beth asked Merlin as they walked behind Larry, who kept his attention on the phone in his hand.

"Yup," Merlin nodded, keeping his usual smile.

"How does your magic work?" she asked, curious. While he was still an exhibit, he was the only other person she'd ever met with powers.

"I'm not entirely sure, really. I guess it just comes naturally," Merlin shrugged, meeting her gaze. "What about yours?" he asked. Beth shrugged.

"I dunno. It's mostly a focus on feelings these days. Back when I could only control a particular one a day, it wasn't as specific. Now, it's different, like if I got..." Beth paused, her gaze falling to the ground. "Angry..." she murmured.

"I believe the Tablet's dwindling magic is responsible for your sudden lack of fiery attitude," Merlin told her, continuing his cheery attitude. Beth didn't speak, wondering if he was right. She still couldn't summon fire, no matter how much she focused. But water and air had come naturally still, as if nothing were wrong.

"How do you know so much?" Ahkmenrah suddenly spoke up, the Tablet in his hands. Beth stiffened, not realising he had been listening to their avid conversation. She met his gaze and saw the worry, which made her look away immediately. Guilt gnawed at her stomach.

"How indeed," Merlin smiled at him.

"Okay...what _can_ you tell us?" Beth asked as Lancelot spoke with Larry at the front.

"Only that things will become clear soon enough. The night is still-" Merlin tripped and crashed to the ground. "Young..." he groaned. Beth rolled her eyes, but offered her hand.

"For someone so powerful, you're a total klutz," she taunted. Merlin gave a weak laugh and took her hand, blushing as he was pulled to his feet.

"Thanks," he nodded. "I do mean it, you'll understand everything in time," Merlin told her, patting her shoulder and walking on. Beth frowned, watching him walk on.

 _'Don't worry, my friend,' a voice whispered in the darkness. 'You will come to understand everything, in time,' he told her._

"Bet?" she jumped, looking around as Ahkmenrah touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. His worry was still clear, and Beth sighed.

"I'm sorry Ahk, I don't mean to worry you," she mumbled as they walked after the others.

"Is that why you didn't tell me about your powers?" he asked her. Beth glanced up at him, and frowned when she saw something else in his expression.

"I didn't get much of a chance," she defended weakly. "I only realised when that dinosaur..." Beth trailed off, rubbing her arm nervously. He then reached out and took her hand silently. "It's because of my own connection to the Tablet. With the magic failing..."

"It's affecting you as much as the rest of us," Ahkmenrah realised. Beth nodded silently, and his grip on her hand tightened. "You should have told me," he muttered, and Beth tensed, before she felt a stubborn feeling well up inside.

"At what point? When were were running from a rampaging dinosaur? Or at some point when we're trying to find Jed, Octavius and Claudia?" she challenged in just as quiet a voice.

"You seem content discussing it with Merlin," the words slipped from Ahkmenrah's mouth before he could stop them. Beth stopped, and with their hands still linked, he was forced to stop as well. He glanced back, and found her staring, stunned. Then, the stubbornness took over in a look he had not seen since she'd first discovered their past connection. Yanking her hand free, Beth sped up and started walking beside Merlin, starting a conversation with the Englishman.

"You might want to apologise to her," Ahkmenrah glanced to his side as Sacagawea fell into step beside him. She offered a smile. "She's scared. It has nothing to do with Merlin, you needn't be jealous," she told him, making him frown slightly.

"Who said..." he trailed off as she arched an eyebrow at him. "That obvious?" he sighed, and she nodded, patting his arm.

"She stands to lose a lot as well with this quest," Sacagawea reminded him softly. "We should stay together, not pull apart," she smiled, before moving away to fall into step with Teddy.

"So what's your problem with Lancelot?" Beth asked Merlin, and the Wizard sighed. They stepped into the main hall, which was filled with exhibits coming to life and enjoying their sudden burst of life.

"The bloke isn't _that_ bad," Merlin shrugged.

"But..." Beth pressed, curious.

"It's kinda like...the jocks and the geeks," Merlin explained simply. "Knights were the strong, popular heroes. And I'm not exactly the picture of strong," he gestured to his skinny body. Beth couldn't help but giggle. "His loyalty to Lady Guinevere is beyond question, and his search for the Holy Grail is all he focuses on," he told her.

"He seems okay. And he helped the others when that dino was after them," Beth shrugged. Merlin just hummed, his eyes on Lancelot. Larry walked on, and Lancelot slowed to join the rest of the group.

"The Fool seems agitated," he commented to Teddy.

"That's often his way, but I assure you, he is no fool," Teddy corrected him with a soft smile. He glanced to Larry with a fond look.

"Is it true what he says?" Lancelot turned to Ahkmenrah. "The Tablet that you carry is magic?" he asked.

"It is indeed," Ahkmenrah stepped up beside him. "Everything around you has come to life tonight for the very first time, all because of this Tablet," he explained.

"Duck!" Merlin called, and they looked up. Dropping quickly, they narrowly avoided the metal geese that flew overhead. With a snicker, Pegasus reformed, flapping his wings as if irritated. Beth smiled, patting his neck, and he trotted beside her. Lancelot looked around, amazed as he seemed to properly take in their surroundings.

"Amazing...then, they're not real?" he asked, curious.

"They're as real as any of us," Teddy glanced to the other exhibits.

"Well, yes, but we're real people, they just think they are," Lancelot shrugged, missing their amused smiles as he looked around. Beth covered her mouth to hide her giggle. "And they don't even know. They must be unbelievably stupid," Lancelot laughed. Merlin turned away, laughing as well.

"It can be confusing at first," Teddy nodded. They glanced to the frog that hopped past, croaking.

"Hello frog! Keep hopping, you're real!" Lancelot laughed, watching it go past. Attila blinked rapidly at him, and Beth moved behind the large Hun to try and hide her laughter, which was growing harder to do. Nick was doing the same, grinning widely.

"Guys, think we're gonna have to cut through Asia," Larry called over, still watching his phone as two turtles ambled past. Lancelot immediately strode over to him, and the others followed at a slower pace.

"Not a clue," Teddy commented.

"None," Ahkmenrah agreed. Beth, Nick and Merlin managed to compose themselves, and the group continued their search.

* * *

"This place goes on forever," Jedidiah commented as he looked around the metal vents.

"It feels like we've been walking that long," Claudia grumbled, pushing her helmet back.

"Less complaining, more walking," Octavius spoke up, and the other two exchanged looks, arching eyebrows.

"Now who put you in charge?" Jedidiah asked as he caught up to the other Roman. Octavius shot him a glare, before Claudia caught the pair from the back, stopping them before they could fall over the edge. The two cleared their throats, and she rolled her eyes, letting them go and peering over the edge. "Can't really see much," Jedidiah commented as they looked down. "Could jump down, hope for the best," he suggested.

"We have no idea what's down there," Octavius frowned, before they heard a low rumble echo down the vent. The three slowly looked around, going pale.

"We don't no what's up here either," Claudia murmured, trying to hide her fear. A shadow was cast on the wall in the distance, and the rumbled echoed again. With yells of fear, the three leapt down, escaping what they believed to be a monster. As they fell, Dexter turned the corner, running over with a chirp to look down.

* * *

 **Looks like things aren't going too well!**

 **Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Earth

Chapter 8: Earth

Groaning as her body smarted from the fall, Claudia looked around the area she had landed, and frowned.

"It's a Roman city," she realised, taking in her surroundings. "Something about this place...it's very familiar," she murmured, getting to her feet. It was then she realised how quiet it was. "Now where did those idiots land?" Claudia wondered aloud, and with a sigh, she shook her head. "I should stop calling them idiots," she muttered, starting to walk.

* * *

Unlike the main hall, the Asian exhibit was quiet and tranquil.

"This place..." Beth murmured as she looked around. "It's so beautiful," she smiled, and stood in front of a glass case with a scroll inside. A waterfall had been painted on the scroll, and the water painted flowed steadily. "It's just like the paintings in the Smithsonian, it's awesome," she smiled widely at the view.

"Beth, don't get lost again," Larry warned without looking up from his phone. Beth blushed furiously.

"One time," she grumbled, straightening up. She took another moment to study the scrolls around her, all coming to life, and rejoined the group. Ahkmenrah fell into step beside her, and she glanced up. He saw the wariness in her expression, and looked away.

"I'm sorry," he spoke quietly. For a moment, Beth didn't speak, keeping her gaze cool and ahead. Something stirred in his stomach at the action, unpleasant and full of fear. Then, she sighed, and caught his hand. Their fingers linked together, and Beth smiled softly.

"You're such an idiot sometimes," she told him. He blinked, surprised by her words. Beth laughed at the man who was still unused to insults. Before, nobody would have dared to do so, and even now very few did. Then, he smiled back at Beth, deciding he wasn't offended by her words. It was definitely the truth. She then reached up and kissed his cheek, before letting his hand go and walking on.

"It must be difficult sometimes," Merlin commented to Beth as she caught up with him. His eyes had been on Lancelot, who was talking with Nick.

"Huh?" Beth frowned, not understanding.

"Being in love with the Pharaoh who only lives at night," Merlin met her gaze, and Beth's steps faltered. She quickly caught herself and moved quickly to keep up with him. Merlin's smile was a little sad as he watched her.

"I..." Beth started, before shrugging. "I told myself from the start that it'd never work. I was stupid to let myself get too close, but here we are," she told him, and smiled. It was sad, but at the same time there wasn't any regret. "But I love him. I was lucky enough to find him again. I'm not strong enough to let go," she shook her head.

"Even if you'll age and he won't?" there was something in Merlin's gaze, a curiosity. "Even though you live and he does not?" he probed.

"Yes," Beth answered honestly. "Because I'm happy to have the chance to be with him now; a chance I lost a long time ago," she shrugged.

"Huh. Alright," Merlin smiled back at her, before they heard metal clinking towards them. A small winged figure blocked their path, speaking in a different language.

"Hey guy," Larry greeted. "We're just, just passing through," he explained. The creature looked in the direction that he had pointed, and quickly shook his head, speaking again frantically.

"It's a Garuda, from Tibet," Teddy explained.

"Garuda huh? It's a mythological bird god," Beth commented as she peered at it curiously. "It's been depicted as the God Vishnu's mount, supposedly large enough to blot out the sun," she said.

"How do you know that?" Nick frowned at her. Beth arched an eyebrow at him.

"What? I'm allowed to know things y'know," she defended, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but normally your weird extensive knowledge is Egyptian deities," the boy argued. Beth shrugged.

"I branch out," she explained, and grinned. "And I have played a lot of video games too," Beth added. Nick grinned. Now there was something they had in common.

"Okay, hey Garuda, cool," Larry tried to walk past him, but the Garuda blocked his path, darting where he would step and continuing to speak rapidly. "Alright, you know what buddy? I gotta get through, I don't have time for this," Larry sighed heavily, quickly growing tired of dancing around with the creature.

"I believe he's warning us about the massive nine-headed snake creature that's sleeping in the next room," Merlin's casual words made them all stop, and look around. "I mean, I _think_ that's what he said. My Tibetan is a little rough," he shrugged.

"Wait...what?" Beth blinked at him rapidly.

"What?" Merlin tilted his head.

"What was that...about an nine-headed snake monster?" Nick asked slowly.

"Oh, uh," Merlin's brow furrowed a little. "I think the Garuda was saying about it, that's why he won't let us pass," he gestured to the golden creature, who nodded, continuing to speak. "Xiang...liu?" he repeated slowly. He then shrugged again. "No clue. Like I said, I'm rusty," he smiled. Larry frowned, and moved around the Garuda, peering in. His eyes widened when he saw the snake-like creature sleeping, but when it moved, he turned quickly, gesturing to the others.

"Get back," he hissed, and they ducked behind the walls.

"A dragon!" Lancelot's blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Oh no," Merlin groaned. "Lancelot, it is _not_ a dragon," he told the man firmly.

"Xiangliu..." Beth read the information beside her. "Oh, it's a mythical snake demon. No wonder Garuda here was warning us," she glanced to the small creature, who nodded, chattering.

"What's he saying now?" Nick asked quietly.

"At least one of you is smart," Merlin translated. Beth giggled.

"Thank you," she said to the Garuda, who spoke again.

"Especially smarter than that-oi! That's rude," Merlin scolded, looking insulted. The others hushed him as the Xiangliu moved a little.

"Well, whatever it is, it looks like a dragon," Lancelot spoke up again. "I say we kill it," he decided.

"What? No!" Larry frowned at him. "It's asleep," he pointed out.

"You're right. It's not very sporting to kill it while it's asleep," Lancelot accepted with a shrug. His eyes lit up again. "Let's wake it up, then kill it," he suggested. "I shall go first, and I shall take the boy," Lancelot glanced to Nick. Merlin put a hand to his face.

"Great, he's found his new Galahad," he muttered irritably. Nick frowned at the idea.

"What do you-no! You're not gonna take the boy," Larry hissed.

"Why not?" Lancelot frowned at him.

"Because he's a _boy_!" Larry argued.

"Larry, there comes a time in every man's life when he must slay his own dragon," Lancelot told him seriously.

"Lancelot, I don't think this is a good idea," Merlin spoke quickly, raising his hands. "Things aren't as you know them here, Nick isn't-"

"Oh, of course you object," Lancelot rolled his eyes. "Never one to do the deed and slay a dragon. You were always one for using your fancy tricks to run _away_ from the battle," he complained. Merlin looked insulted, his smile fully vanishing for the first time.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to keep following Dex's signal," Beth spoke up before Merlin could speak.

"She's right. We're gonna go around, now come on," Larry moved around the wall and around the Xiangliu. The others followed as quietly as they could. With a huff, Lancelot followed too, clanking in his metal armour.

* * *

Claudia wandered through the miniature city, looking around for signs of anyone.

"Was this assembled with no miniatures? Where is everyone?" she wondered, folding her arms as she glanced into a building. Hearing a noise, she immediately drew her sword. "Who's there?" she called, her dark eyes scanning the empty streets.

"Don't hurt me," the shaky voice spoke, before a small child peered out the window. "Please," he pleaded with her. Claudia frowned, before returning her sword to her side. She smiled, crouching.

"It's okay, I won't. Come out," she coaxed, and after a moment, the dark haired young boy emerged, sniffing. Tears lingered in his grey eyes. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Cassius," he whimpered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Okay, Cassius, I'm Claudia," the General smiled at him. He managed a shaky smile back at her. "Can you tell me where we are?" Claudia asked as he approached her.

"Um...Pompeii," his answer made her freeze.

"Oh...of all the places," she groaned, looking up. In the distance, she spotted a massive volcano, and it was smoking violently. "Come on," she grabbed the little boy and lifted him into her arms. He cried out as she sprinted through the city, and clung to her. After a moment, she spotted two others standing looking around.

"Hey!" Octavius waved to her when he spotted her.

"Oh, you survived?" Jedidiah arched an eyebrow.

"Just to spite you, I assure you," Claudia spat when she reached them.

"Who's the kid?" he asked with a frown.

"Forget that. We need to move," Claudia shook her head quickly, making them frown.

"What? Why?" Jedidiah demanded, not about to obey the woman who had been fighting with him since they'd met. She was arrogant, and acted like Octavius before they'd started to get along. Plus, he didn't really appreciate being called an idiot all the time. Claudia groaned.

"Because of where we are!" she gestured behind them, as the ground began to shake. They looked up, just in time to see magma burst from the volcano.

"Oh...Pompeii," Octavius realised, glancing to Jedidiah. Claudia sighed.

A moment later, the three were running from the lava, screaming loudly.

* * *

The Xiangliu snored loudly, curled up in the middle of the room as the group crept around it. They were about halfway through, when an eerie green light filled the room, coming from the Tablet. Ahkmenrah suddenly found himself unable to breathe, and slumped back as Larry turned, barely catching him.

"No, the..." Beth stopped, putting her hands to her head.

"Beth?" Nick frowned, seeing her reaction. She glanced up weakly at him, and he found her eyes had turned green. She tried to speak, but only a whimper escaped as her head pulsed. The ground began to tremor, making them all stumble, before Teddy started to yell.

"Beth, Teddy!" Larry yelled as Merlin stumbled and fell to the ground, tripping as the ground continued to shake. Behind him, Attila waved his hand in front of Sacagawea's face as she froze. Beth sank to the ground as she struggled to regain control, but the harder she tried, the more it slipped away. Her head pulsed with pain, and the ground visibly shook. The Xiangliu could sleep through it no longer, and lifted one head. Attila, seeing this, screamed in fear.

"Attila! Teddy!" Larry yelled, struggling to hold Ahkmenrah up. Still screaming, Attila ran to cling to Larry, and the Xiangliu uncurled, revealing all of its heads.

"Fantastic, it's awake!" Lancelot grinned, drawing his sword. "Now we can kill it!" he declared. He ran to attack it, but not only was it metal, but the shaking ground made it hard to keep standing.

"Dad!" Nick yelled, ducking to avoid one of the heads that snapped at him.

"Nicky!" Larry managed to untangle himself from Attila and carefully lowered Ahkmenrah to the ground.

"I'll get the boy!" Lancelot ran to Nick as Larry was caught by one of the snakes, which wrapped around him and hauled him through the air.

"Larry!" Merlin got back up and lifted his hand. A purple light that sparked lit up his palm, and flew at the Xiangliu. It hit the snake, which hissed loudly and dropped Larry, only for another to catch the man. Merlin frowned and held his hand up again, only for another to lash out at the wizard. He quickly changed spells, calling on a forcefield that the snake hit and bounced off. It hissed loudly at Merlin, who grinned, before the ground shook and suddenly moved beneath his feet. "Beth, stop!" Merlin pleaded as the ground lifted him into the air and he stumbled.

"I'm trying!" Beth cried, and put a hand to her mouth as nausea ran through her. Her power over earth ran rampant, taking control of her instead. Merlin cried out as his forcefield shattered with his movements, and Pegasus reformed in front of him. Merlin stumbled, and with a shriek, the constellation slammed into him. Merlin hit the wall, and sank to the ground beside Ahkmenrah and Attila, his head lowered. Pegasus then shattered into stars again, and swirled around, butting Lancelot and almost making him hit Nick with his sword.

Beth felt hot tears run down her face as the pain continued in a constant stream, and the tug of the earth continued in her stomach; a low rumbling feeling that overwhelmed her.

"Beth!" hearing Larry's yell, she looked up, and found a snake staring at her. It darted at her, only for Larry to leap onto it, knocking it off course before it moved away, hurling Larry through the air.

* * *

The miniatures ran through the streets of Pompeii as lava filled it, trying to find a way out.

"This way!" Jedidiah yelled, turning down an alley, only to skid to a stop. He stumbled backwards to avoid the lava seeping towards him, and they backed away from the lava, finding themselves trapped.

"Move!" Claudia pulled Jedidiah away from the lava spilling down another street, and they backed away into a doorway. Cassius whimpered, burying his face into Claudia's neck.

"Looks like this is the last roundup, best slap on the barbecue sauce boy," Jedidiah gulped, unable to find a way out. Hearing a roar above, they looked up to see a figure emerge from the smoke.

"Dexter?" Claudia frowned. He grinned at them, and their eyes widened.

"No...no, no, no, you _wouldn't_!" Jedidiah yelled in horror. Dexter's grin widened.

"He must," Octavius sighed.

* * *

It felt like Beth had been out of control for hours, just like with her fire power. Every time she thought she'd regained control, it slipped farther out of her reach. The ground around her was warped, almost surrounding her completely. Nearby, the exhibits were completely overwhelmed by the Tablet, and Pegasus seemed to be determined to get Lancelot killed by the Xiangliu.

"Clear!" looking up, she saw Larry land on the base of the Xiangliu with a defibrillator. Electricity blasted through the snake-like monster, making it roar in pain.

* * *

Pushing Claudia behind them, Octavius and Jedidiah took the full brunt of Dexter's pee, which caused the approaching lava to cool and harden.

"We must never speak of what happened here today," Octavius said. As they went to move, they were sprayed again.

"Come on! That wasn't necessary!" Jedidiah yelled up at the monkey, who smiled innocently. Cassius giggled, a little more relaxed now that the threat was over.

"That monkey has real issues," Claudia grumbled.

"You didn't even get hit," Jedidiah grumbled as Dexter scampered down to meet them.

"Right..." Claudia's brow furrowed. "Thank you, for that," she nodded, and set the boy in her arms down. "Go find your family," she encouraged, and the little boy smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you!" he hugged her around the waist, making her stiffen at the sudden contact. She awkwardly patted his head, and the little boy ran off. Jedidiah snorted.

"You'd have thought the kid was gonna come at you harder than a buffalo stampede, the way you carried on," he taunted, and Claudia's eyes narrowed. Instead of responding, she punched his arm hard, making him yelp in pain. Without a word, she stalked over to Octavius, missing his grin.

* * *

The Xiangliu spasmed as electricity ran through it, before collapsing, unconscious, as Larry finally lifted the paddles he had in his hands.

"These things really do save lives," he commented softly. Nearby, the Garuda chittered, jumping about and pretending to be electrocuted before falling over. As it got up and shuffled away, the ground stopped shaking. Beth, finally feeling her rampant earth power fade, was able to catch her breath, and slumped over, exhausted. The Tablet stopped emitting the eerie green glow, and the others came to their senses.

"Are you alright?" Teddy asked, helping Ahkmenrah to his feet. He nodded silently, staring at the Tablet in his hands. "Are you alright my dear?" he turned to Sacagawea, who hummed a weak confirmation.

"Bloody hell, that hurt," Merlin complained as he woke, putting a hand to his head. Pegasus snorted as he reformed beside him, and the wizard scowled at him. When the winged horse snorted and putted his head gently to his, Merlin sighed and patted his neck. He then sneezed suddenly, and flowers exploded around him, taking Pegasus by surprise. "Whoops, thought I had a handle on that," Merlin commented. Pegasus snorted again and butted him lightly, making Merlin smile softly. "It's alright, I forgive you," he told him. Pegasus shattered into stars again, and floated over to where Ahkmenrah was helping Beth up.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly. She shook her head, gripping his arms as she tried to remain standing.

"My head feels like I stuck it in a vice," Beth complained, and let him go to put her hands to her head. "Larry, I'm sorry-"

"Forget about it, it wasn't your fault," he shook his head, raising a hand. "You're in the same boat as these guys. Nobody was hurt, it's okay," Larry said as Beth still looked guilty. He jumped down from the still smoking statue, and looked to Nick. "You okay?" he asked the boy, who nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," he grinned, out of breath after having helped Lancelot. Larry frowned, seeing the blood trickle from his cheek where Lancelot had caught him, having stumbled due to Beth's out of control powers.

"You're hurt," Larry approached him, and Nick quickly wiped away the blood.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," he insisted. The boy jumped when Merlin suddenly leaned in close, studying it.

"Yep, just a scratch," he confirmed. He then poked it, making Nick yelp.

"What the hell, man?!" he demanded, putting a hand to his cheek. "What kinda crazy pokes a guy's-oh," he realised that the stinging sensation was gone, and lowered his hand to show the cut was gone. Merlin grinned at him and strode off to speak with Attila, who was surprised that he spoke the same language.

"Maybe I should have stayed in New York. Maybe I should have stayed in the van...I'm just putting everyone in danger," Beth muttered, tears in her eyes. She knew Nick's injury was her fault.

"Bet, with that logic, we all should have stayed behind," Ahkmenrah pointed out with a smile. She frowned, knowing he was right. "You are this Tablet's guardian, and we will find find out the answer together," he told her confidently. Beth sighed, shaking her head, before smiling back softly.

"Hopefully we'll get those answers from your...parents..." Beth's smile faded as she considered it. Nerves flitted in her stomach like butterflies at the idea of meeting them again. It had been a long time, and she doubted they were any less intimidating. When Ahkmenrah touched her arm, curious at her sudden change, she forced a smile. "Hey Larry, we _really_ need to stop trashing other museums," she called over, looking at the mess around them.

"That was all you," Larry called back.

"Oh yeah?" Beth arched an eyebrow. "Who flew the plane through the window?" Larry blushed crimson, and didn't answer.

"Awesome work with the snake monster, dude," Merlin praised as he pulled Larry's flashlight from the jaws of one of the snake heads.

"I thought you were English. And from like, medieval times," Larry arched an eyebrow as he took back the flashlight. Merlin shrugged.

"You pick up some things. Besides, Ahkmenrah is Egyptian, and his English is flawless," he glanced to the Pharaoh, who looked up at the mention of his name, wondering what they were discussing. "Can't a guy pick up some slang once in a while?" Merlin grinned, but it faded a little when he saw Nick and Lancelot clapped their hands together in a handshake.

* * *

Dexter jumped down from his high-perch and ran to the three miniatures who remained, chittering brightly.

"Better let Larry know we're okay," Jedidah pulled at his soaked clothes. "Turn around," he ordered the monkey, and Dexter obeyed, sitting so they could use the phone on his back. "Larry and Beth are probably worried about us," the cowboy muttered. Claudia rolled her eyes and watched as the two opened the camera, and took a picture together.

"I say I should stop calling them idiots but..." she sighed.

* * *

"Anyone seen my phone?" Larry called when he realised it wasn't in his pocket any more. The others shook their heads, and they began searching for the device that allowed them to follow Dexter.

"His what?" Lancelot muttered to Merlin, who sighed.

"The thing he uses to find his friends," the wizard explained.

"Ah," Lancelot nodded, as if understanding. Merlin just watched him, waiting. Lancelot paused, and leaned in again. "And how does that work?" he asked. Merlin sighed.

"I miss Arthur," he complained under his breath.

"Uh, Larry?" Beth spotted the phone, and crouched to lift it from under the Xiangliu. "Problem," she held it out to him, and the man took it from her. He studied the smashed screen, and pressed the lock button, but it was completely dead.

"How are we going to find them now?" Ahkmenrah asked, seeing the state of the phone. Larry didn't reply, trying to think of something as Teddy approached.

"Lawrence...I fear we've turned a corner," the former president lifted his arm, and Beth put a hand to her mouth. "I'm becoming wax again son," Teddy admitted, and Larry paled.

"The Tablet, it's degrading faster and faster," Beth spoke softly. "At this rate...I doubt we'll make it to the end of the night," she warned.

"We?" Nick repeated with a frown. Larry watched Beth, taking in her paler than usual face. She looked sick, but he knew she wouldn't leave him to do it while she rested. He struggled to maintain a relatively calm expression as these things continued to pile up. Teddy, the first one to greet him; the one who helped him when he had first come to the museum, was turning back into a wax statue, and if they failed, he wouldn't come back.

And Beth. She had said it was only her powers that were connected to the Tablet, so she would lose those if the magic failed, but Larry could see that wasn't the case. She looked as ill as Ahkmenrah did, both pale and clammy. His heart pounded against his chest at the idea of her dying as well. He'd saved Beth's life from descendants of Kahmunrah's followers; he'd watched her become family to the exhibits of the museum. Family to him and Nick.

"Alright, we'll look for them later. We gotta get to Egypt, now," Larry turned away at last, inhaling quietly.

"Wait, shouldn't we keep looking for the others?" Nick frowned as they started walking again, stepping over the Xiangliu.

"Nick is right. A true knight never shirks his duties," Lancelot commented. Larry stopped, looking around as the others passed, following Beth.

"Yeah, well if we don't get to Egypt soon, we're not gonna save anybody," Larry warned them, turning and walking away. Merlin watched, worried, before glancing to Lancelot and Nick. He then hurried on, and the two followed behind them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! And to the reviewer who asked about who I saw as Merlin, I picked Gavin Free of the Slow Mo Guys and Rooster Teeth, a lot of Merlin's goofy nature, was influenced by him, as well as Merlin from Disney's Sword in the Stone.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please Review!**


	9. History

Chapter 9: History

Walking through the museum, Larry led the way, following the directions on the maps scattered through the exhibits. Everyone was much quieter, still shaken from what had happened with the Xiangliu. Beth lingered at the back, looking at the Tablet in her hands. She studied it, reading the hieroglyphics that gave riddles instead of answers. It was frustrating to say the least.

"My lady, I must ask, just how does that Tablet work?" she jumped as Lancelot fell into step beside her. His bright eyes were focused on the Tablet, which was now more green than gold.

"I..." Beth started, and sighed heavily. "I don't know," she admitted. "It brings everyone to life at night, and has done for a very long time," Beth explained, looking down at the Tablet in her hands. Tears lingered in her eyes at the thought of the magic disappearing.

"So it's almost like a way to live forever," Lancelot's voice was quiet and thoughtful, making her frown.

"Everything alright?" he looked up sharply as Merlin stood on Beth's other side, smiling pleasantly. Lancelot cleared his throat.

"Of course! I was merely curious!" he defended, a little louder than necessary, before rushing off.

"What was that about?" Beth asked curiously as she looked at Merlin. He was watching Lancelot, who had started another conversation with Nick. "Seriously dude, what's your problem with him?" she questioned, having had enough of Merlin's cautious glances when he thought nobody was watching.

"Just...be careful, alright?" Merlin said to her. "Lancelot was obsessed with the quest to find the Holy Grail. He thought that if he could provide Arthur with the one thing he had desired for so long, he could finally..." Merlin trailed off, worried.

"Finally have Guinevere for himself," Beth guessed. Merlin nodded. "I know what it's like, not being able to be with the one you really love. You'd do anything to have it," Merlin looked at her, surprised, and found her gaze on Ahkmenrah, who was speaking with Attila. As if he knew he was being watched, he glanced back and met Beth's gaze, smiling at her despite his own worry.

"Lancelot is different to you and the Pharaoh, Beth," Merlin warned. "He _will_ do anything to have it," his words made Beth look at him, not understanding what he meant. The Tablet was cold in her grasp, and she looked down at it. Despite her fear, she felt determined. She wouldn't lose. Not this time. Kahmunrah had stolen her future with Ahkmenrah once. She wouldn't let the Tablet that had brought them back together, separate them again.

"This is it," Larry spoke as they turned a corner and stepped into the Egyptian exhibit.

"Perhaps I should accompany you in," Lancelot suggested, sticking close to Nick's side.

"No I think we uh, we got it from here," Larry told him.

"Really?" Lancelot arched an eyebrow, looking cautious.

"No, we're good," Larry smiled.

"Right. Well..." Lancelot patted Nick's shoulder, sending a tremor through the boy at the strength behind it. "Friends. Larry. Clown-faced Keeper of the Magic Tablet," Beth giggled as the others frowned a little at the name. "I shall never forget your bravery. Nor your jests," he shook the man's hand, and Larry tried not to look too offended at the nickname.

"Bye," Larry nodded, but as they turned to leave, Lancelot spoke again.

"I shall not say 'goodbye'-"

"I am," Larry finally snapped at him, impatient to continue on.

"What?" Lancelot frowned.

"I'm gonna say goodbye. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you," Larry waved quickly and hurried off before Lancelot could continue.

"Bye," Beth waved, smiling at him as she passed. They continued on, and as Lancelot walked away, Beth frowned. "Shouldn't you be on your way too?" she asked Merlin, who was still by her side.

"What, you want rid of me so easily? You wound me," Merlin declared, a hand to his chest. Beth rolled her eyes.

"You're a dumbass," she told him, making him grin. As they approached a much grander room, Beth grew more nervous, and moved to stand behind Attila. Hearing Merlin giggle, she shot him a glare. Attila glanced around and smiled at her, moving to pat her shoulder. He spoke softly, soothing her, and she offered a weak smile back.

"I haven't seen these walls for many a moon," Ahkmenrah commented as he looked around at the familiar walls. He smiled at the part of his past he had been separated from. They approached the two sarcophagi in the middle of the room, and slowed as they found both lids lifted off, and the contents gone.

"Ahkmen?" the Pharaoh froze, his eyes going wide at the familiar voice he hadn't heard in years. Beth swallowed and ducked behind Attila as a beautiful woman emerged from the back.

"Mother..." Ahkmenrah breathed, before she rushed over and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He returned the gesture, barely able to believe she was there. Another figure emerged from the back, and they parted as the man approached, carrying a large staff. "Father..." he approached slowly.

"Welcome home, my son," Merenkahre pulled him into a hug as Shepseheret watched with a tearful smile.

"I want you to meet my friends," Ahkmenrah spoke as he pulled away, turning to the others. They approached slowly, and the man turned to them.

"I am Merenkahre, Pharaoh of the Nile, and father to the son of the Sun," he declared.

"And I am Shepseheret, the glittering jewel of the Nine Kingdoms," the woman beside him introduced herself.

"And I am Larry," the man spoke awkwardly.

"Guardian of Brooklyn," Ahkmenrah supplied helpfully. Larry shrugged.

"Yes, well, I live in Manhattan now," Larry admitted.

"I know, but it doesn't sound as cool," Ahkmenrah shrugged. As Larry tried to get to the point of their visit, Merlin leaned closer to Attila.

"So are you going to hide this entire time, or – ow!" he yelped, jumping away from Beth as she punched his arm hard. Pegasus, startled by the actions, swirled around her.

"Stay out of it," she hissed. Merlin sniffed, pouting as he rubbed his arm. Beth rolled her eyes. "I'll get to it in my own good-" she stopped as she heard the startled gasp.

"By the Gods...could it be?" Shepseheret breathed, interrupting Larry and her husband. "Safiya?" she asked, unable to believe her eyes as she stared at Beth. The young woman sighed, swatting Pegasus away as he continued to swirl, pulling all their attention.

"Ra almighty..." Merenkahre stared as Beth reluctantly stepped out from behind the hulking man. He patted her shoulder again, offering a sympathetic smile. Ahkmenrah smiled in amusement as Beth blushed, rubbing her arm.

"Um..." before she could say anything, Shepseheret had rushed over and embraced her in a tight hug. Beth froze, not quite sure how to react to the Queen's embrace.

"After all this time, I cannot believe you..." Shepseheret trailed off as she released Beth and studied her. "There is something different about you. Are you truly Safiya?" she asked.

"I uh..." Beth shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry, my lady," Beth bowed her head respectfully. "But we're not here about that. We're here about the Tablet," she held up the Tablet in her hands. "Something's wrong with it," Shepseheret led her up to Merenkahre, and the man took it from her. Ahkmenrah took his staff as his father studied the corrosion.

"It's losing its power..." Merenkahre frowned as he pushed the pieces out of place and studied every bit of it. "It shouldn't be...not now. It should have lasted far longer," he shook his head. "Something has drained it," Merenkahre muttered, and Beth's eyes widened.

"Kahmunrah," her words had an immediate effect on the two, who looked at her sharply. Shepseheret reached out to touch her husband's arm in comfort.

"What do you mean?" Merenkahre asked her. Beth shifted uncomfortably in his gaze, but stopped herself from drawing closer to his son as comfort.

"A few years ago, the Tablet ended up in another museum, and Kahmunrah used it to open the Gate to the Underworld," Beth explained, her eyes growing haunted as she remembered what had happened. The two stared at her in horror.

"No...after everything..." Merenkahre whispered. Beth then shook her head.

"Larry stopped him before any harm could happen. But that must be what drained the Tablet so much," Beth told him, and the man relaxed a little, but still looked horrified at the mention on his eldest son. Beth glanced to Ahkmenrah, who gave a soft smile back.

"Do you think you could fix it?" Larry asked hopefully. Merenkahre looked up at him sharply.

"To do that, I would have to divulge the secret of the Tablet," he said firmly, in a voice that told them he would not do so.

"I uh...promise we won't tell anyone," Larry said weakly, not sure how to react.

"No," Merenkahre stated. Nobody spoke for a moment, all of them at a loss.

"Please, my lord, without the magic...the Tablet..." Beth trailed off, her fear returning. The others were silent, their heads falling in defeat.

"I cannot do that," Merenkahre shook his head, but looked apologetic.

"Father, why do you insist on keeping this to yourself?" Ahkmenrah demanded, not willing to give up.

"The secret was to be passed down to you at the proper time. Before then, I was sworn not to tell a soul about it," Merenkahre explained to him, softening a little more.

"By who?" Ahkmenrah asked him.

"By me," they all looked around to see an older man step into view. His grey hair and silver eyes made Beth frown, as she found him very familiar. With a sharp inhalation, both Merenkahre and Shepseheret fell into bows before him. "Rise, I don't believe we have time for such courtesies," he smiled in amusement, waving a hand.

"Who are you?" Larry asked with a frown.

"Show some respect," Merenkahre hissed at him. "You are speaking to the God of the Moon, Khonsu," his declaration made them all freeze.

"Khonsu?" Beth repeated, her eyes still on him. The man smiled at her. "Wait, we've met before," she accused him.

"Oh, you remember?" his eyes shimmered in amusement. Beth put a hand to her head as it throbbed.

" _Nothing like two young woman taking fate into their own hands," the two jumped and looked around quickly. Going on the defensive, Beth's eyes turned amber, before they saw an old man sweeping the pathway nearby, cleaning up the litter scattered around. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, I just couldn't help myself," he chuckled, looking up. His pale blue eyes and his grey hair shone in the moonlight._

" _Damn right we're taking fate into our own hands," Marie told him, smiling once her heart-rate calmed. Beth relaxed, her eyes turning brown again. It still surprised her how naturally she was able to call her powers to her now._

" _Good to hear," the man smiled at her, before his eerie eyes turned to Beth as if studying her. She frowned, recognising him from somewhere. She just couldn't place it. "Be careful out there...it seems as if tonight could be quite...eventful," he mused, turning away._

" _What do you mean?" Beth couldn't help but call after him, and he paused, looking around._

" _The grand reopening of the Planetarium is tonight, am I right? Or are you lovely ladies dressed to the nines for something else?" he asked, and when she didn't answer, he turned away with a chuckle. "Goodnight," he called back, walking away before Beth could ask anything else._

"You were that old guy who talked to me on my way to the museum, two nights ago," Beth remembered. His smile grew and he nodded. "But...I knew you from somewhere else," she muttered.

 _"I'd say the first sign of madness is talking to yourself, but if you're seeing things, you're probably past that stage," Beth jumped with a frightened squeak and whirled around as a man swept the path behind her. He had grey hair that almost seemed silver in the moonlight, and an amused smile on his face as he continued to sweep. His broom glinted in the poor light. Beth frowned, realising that it had been him she had seen from the window._

 _"Um...why are you sweeping at night?" she asked curiously. The man laughed, looking up with pale blue eyes that were almost silver in colour like her own currently were._

 _"Why not? The night is very important. It's a full moon tonight too," he looked up at the moon, his eyes shining in the moonlight. "Magic happens on the night of a full moon," the man commented softly._

 _"True..." Beth agreed with a nod._

 _"Besides, there aren't any guests around at night. Usually the best time do it undisturbed," he mused aloud. "If you're looking for that other security guard, he ran off towards Air and Space a moment ago with a lovely young lady and a glowing tablet. Probably showing off for her," the man chuckled._

 _"Oh, thanks!" Beth smiled, and hurried in the direction of the Air and Space museum._

 _"Oh, and be careful, there are some weird ones out tonight," he called after her._

"You were the one who pointed me in the direction Larry and Amelia had gone in, that night in the Smithsonian," Beth accused him.

"Well I couldn't rightly leave you to wander the grounds at night by yourself and risk missing out on such fun," his silver eyes shimmered. Beth couldn't speak, not knowing what to say in response. To think a God had been watching out for her was baffling. "But anyway," Khonsu clapped his hands together. "Merenkahre, if you wish to keep the power in the Tablet alive, I would suggest you reveal the secret," he suggested.

"My lord, you made me swear-"

"I think now is an appropriate time to wave that oath. You were always meant to pass on the secret, who cares if there's a few members of the audience," Khonsu chuckled, patting Beth on the head. Merenkahre sighed, and Shepseheret touched his arm again, nodding with a gentle smile. Merenkahre nodded back, and turned to Ahkmenrah.

"You were born at midnight," he told his son softly. Everyone fell silent. "I was Pharaoh, and I had seen wonders that most men had only dreamed of, but when I first gazed upon you," Merenkahre smiled. "You were instantly more precious to me than all the wonders of the ancient world," he admitted. Ahkmenrah stared at him, never having heard the story either. "I knew I couldn't bear to say goodbye, so I ordered the High Priest to create a gift to you, my son, using all of what we learned regarding the mysteries of the Afterlife. Forged in the Temple of Khonsu, God of the Moon and watcher of night-time travellers; the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Our tomb was designed to channel Khonsu's rays down to the Tablet, rejuvenating its powers every night. The Moon God bestowed his powers upon the Tablet, stating that as long as it bathed in his light, our family would be together forever, and even death could never part us," Merenkahre finished.

"In other words..." Khonsu stretched casually. "It's been away from my light for too long," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Beth asked, turning to him. "You approached me in disguise, but never told me that the Tablet needed your power. Why?" she demanded. He watched her, looking amused.

"I also saved your life, you know that?" she froze at his light comment. "The day you almost got hit by that truck, remember?" Khonsu reminded her.

"You what?" Larry scowled at the girl, who went red.

"The old guy..." Beth remembered, before shaking her head. "That doesn't answer my question! And why would you save me?" she demanded.

"The Gods have put a lot of stock into the Tablet, and you. We weren't about to lose you again before you'd even awakened to your destiny," Khonsu grinned.

"Hey Khonsu, why are you spilling everything already?" another voice complained, and another man walked in. This one was younger, with curly hair and glasses, frowning at him.

"Oh, hey Thoth," Khonsu greeted.

"Thoth? The God of Knowledge?" Beth frowned, recognising the man too.

" _Good evening," she jumped at the pleasant voice that seemed to come from nowhere. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she found a young man with a pair of thick glasses perched on his nose smiling at her._

" _Oh...it's okay, I seem to be very jumpy today," Beth smiled back at the man, whose easy smile relaxed her._

" _It seems to be one of those nights. I suppose with everything happening here, everyone is very excited," the young man commented, pushing his glasses back up as they slid down his nose. "Are you here for the festivities too?" he asked her._

" _I work here, I'm the night guard," Beth told him._

" _My, that sounds fun," the young man's eyes gleamed at the idea. "So much can be learned from a place like this, and at night...I imagine it is even more interesting," Beth arched an eyebrow at his words. "Since you do not have to ensure people are abiding by the rules," he clarified._

" _Oh, right," Beth chuckled, wondering why she was so on edge. It wasn't as if the stranger knew anything about the museum coming to life. "Are you here for the reopening? The entrance is over that way," Beth gestured, and he glanced around._

" _I see," the young man nodded. "Thank you. I hope you enjoy your night," he told her, walking away._

* * *

 _On her hands and knees, Beth struggled to breathe, her vision still spinning as the flames circled her. She could feel the intense heat around her, but it didn't come close enough to burn her._

" _What...what's happening?" she managed to whimper, clamping her eyes shut to try and stop her vision spinning. The ground began to quake nearby, and she managed to look up and see Rexy stomp by, roaring loudly._

" _Come on," she gasped, and the fire burned even bigger and brighter, as Beth found herself being lifted into strong arms and carried away from the chaos._

 _After a minute, she was set down gently on a seat, steadied by hands, and she opened her eyes, looking up weakly. The dizziness was fading, leaving her shaky and feeling nauseas. She frowned slightly, confused as she stared up at the young man in glasses, watching her with a curious look._

" _You?" she recognised him from outside. With curly brown hair and glasses, he didn't look much older than her._

" _I knew tonight would be very informative, but not that much," he mused, more to himself than her. "Seems I've been held out on," he murmured._

" _Who are you?" he blinked, as if only realising Beth was there._

" _You can call me Todd," he grinned easily at her._

" _Todd?" Beth repeated, drained and barely able to keep up._

" _Hang in there, Bet'anya. They'll need your strength," Todd told her with another easy smile. After making sure she was able to sit by herself, he backed away. "We'll meet again soon enough," he then turned and walked off._

" _Wait!" Beth called, but he was already gone._

"Seriously? Just how many of you have been talking to me?" Beth complained, folding her arms.

"Exactly Thoth, you can't complain, not when you've had someone helping them here too," Khonsu shrugged lightly. They frowned, until Merlin went to stand beside the other young man, who grinned at him.

* * *

 **So this is really when the big changes come in. I hope you like them!**

 **I'm also officially finished writing this story, so updates will continue regularly! I'm so happy that I've finally managed to get through it. A lot of my block came very early and it was hard to push myself to keep going, so I hope you've enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	10. Moonlight

Chapter 10: Moonlight

"Merlin?" Larry frowned at the Wizard, who stood beside the God who appeared as young as Merlin did.

"I was telling the truth, I am a statue here," he shrugged, smiling. "But my powers came from Thoth, who figured you guys might need a hand around this place," Merlin explained.

"This is way too complicated for me," Nick complained, shaking his head. "You guys are _the_ Egyptian Gods, and you're how the Tablet works?" he asked.

"How else would it work? You think just anyone can use magic?" Thoth asked him, looking a little amused.

"Beth can," Nick complained.

"Jealous," Beth retorted, and he stuck out his tongue at her. She reciprocated, and Larry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, when the children are done, we should get back to it," he cleared his throat. "How do we restore the Tablet?" he asked. As if on cue, the Tablet in Merenkahre's hands began to glow green again. Ahkmenrah slumped, and Beth caught him quickly.

"Ahk!" she cried out as his skin started to turn paler and ash-like. He struggled to breathe, trying to say something to her, before Beth felt a sharp pain in her head.

"My son! What is happening to you?" Shepseheret rushed to Ahkmenrah's side, barely catching him as Beth pushed away from them, putting her hands to her head. "Safiya?" she looked to the young woman, and gasped as water surrounded her.

"Not again..." Beth whimpered. Merenkahre quickly held the Tablet out to Larry.

"It needs moonlight. Otherwise we shall all be dead by sunrise," he pushed it into his hands. "Hurry!" he yelled, and Larry took off, with Nick on his heels. "If the Tablet dies, nothing can bring it back!" Merenkahre warned.

"Go after them," Thoth told Merlin as the wizard squawked, hit by a jet of water fired by Beth. "There are others here that covet the Tablet, you know that. Go!" Merlin nodded and rushed off as Thoth went to Beth.

"Stay away, please!" Beth pleaded, tears streaming down her face as water and ice surrounded her. However, Thoth raised an hand and easily knocked it aside.

"Keep calm Bet'anya, this will pass in a moment. Be brave," he told her gently. Beth sniffed, before a sob escaped.

"I can't...I can't lose him again!" she cried, and Thoth blinked, surprised by her outburst.

"Steady, my girl," another figure crouched beside her, putting a hand on her head. "No such thing will happen," he told her gently, and Beth looked up, her eyes widening.

"You..." she whispered, as the water slowly calmed around them.

* * *

Larry sprinted through through the hallway, desperately searching for a window where the moonlight could reach the Tablet.

"Larry, this way!" Merlin called, leading him down a different corridor, where they spotted a window. Moonlight streamed in from the full moon above, and Larry stopped, desperately moving the panels back into place. However, before he could fix the final one, he heard a thud and Merlin cried out before hitting the ground. Looking up, Larry froze as Lancelot stood in front of him, holding Nick tightly. His blood went cold when he saw the knife pressed to his son's throat.

"Lancelot..." Merlin groaned, a hand to his head as he remained on the ground, his vision spinning.

"What are you doing?" Larry asked slowly, not quite sure what was going on.

"The Tablet. Now," Lancelot ordered, but Larry didn't move. Lancelot then yanked the Tablet from his hands, and shoved Nick into him.

"No, listen to me, that thing is dying!" Larry yelled at him, staring at the corroding Tablet. "If it doesn't get moonlight, then everything ends, for real," he told him.

"King Arthur wasted _years_ searching for the Holy Grail. To think it was a Tablet all along," Lancelot wasn't listening, pointing his knife at the three to stop them going for the Tablet.

"Lancelot...please, listen to reason," Merlin got to his feet and pleaded with the man. "That isn't the Holy Grail. It's something completely different, and you will cause a lot of people a lot of harm if you take it," Merlin warned him.

"Oh typical Merlin, no wonder Arthur entrusted this quest to me. And now I will be rewarded," Lancelot smiled at the idea.

"Would you just give it to me! You don't know what you're doing!" Larry yelled as Merlin sighed.

"My quest is complete. I ride for Camelot," Lancelot backed away.

"Alright, just keep it, okay? But just put it in the moonlight and turn that centre piece!" Larry pleaded with him in horror.

"Sorry, not my first quest," Lancelot sheathed his dagger and took off at a sprint. "And by the way, Eric was much funnier than you!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Eric was a tool," Merlin muttered under his breath, rubbing his head.

"Go get the others," Larry shouted to the pair, and they nodded, running back as Larry sprinted after Lancelot.

* * *

The group took a breath, feeling even more drained as Teddy spoke quietly with Sacagawea and Attila, and Beth sat on the ground, trying to stop her vision from spinning. Beside her, Thoth was speaking with the newcomer.

"What brings you here?" Thoth asked as he swept his hand out and let the water vanish.

"I'm the God of Death, what do you expect?" the man replied with a shrug. "And I've been watching Bet'anya here since she first came to my domain. I like to check in now and again," he replied.

"Osiris, you know it's a bad omen for you to be here," Khonsu commented from where he stood, beside Merenkahre. Osiris just shrugged.

"Just so I know," Beth spoke, standing up and looking at Osiris. "How many more of you are there? I assume the two I saw with you yesterday before coming here were two more?" she challenged him. The man grinned, his blue eyes shining.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. You have spirit!" he laughed, and his appearance changed to another that Beth found familiar. With dark eyes and green hair, he stood out in Beth's mind, even if the memory was still fuzzy.

"You were the one there when Kahmunrah opened the Gate to the Underworld," she accused. Osiris just shrugged and Thoth put a hand to his face, muttering about everyone interfering and keeping him in the dark.

"Why is this affecting her as much as the others?" Shepseheret asked Khonsu, her eyes on Beth as she supported her son. Ahkmenrah hadn't looked away from her either, seeing her looking as awful as he felt. He wanted to go to her, but his strength was not so quick to return this time.

"It's the consequence of her being connected to the Tablet. If it dies, so shall she. And this time, she will not come back," Khonsu explained. "She is its guardian, and will live only as long as it does. I warned you of this a long time ago, Merenkahre," he looked to the man, who was watching Beth as well.

"Just how _has_ she returned?" he asked, finally looking at Khonsu. The God just smiled back at him.

"Where's Larry?" Beth suddenly asked, looking around for the man.

"He should have found a window by now," Khonsu frowned, folding his arms. "And the absorption of power should be almost instantaneous," he mused. Hearing footsteps pounding towards them, they looked up to see Nick run into view. He coughed as he reached them, leaning forwards as he caught his breath.

"Nick? Where's Larry?" Beth asked as she hurried over to him.

"Lancelot," Merlin reached them as well. Nick straightened up, and Beth saw the worry in his expression.

"He took the Tablet!" his yell made everyone in the room, Gods included, freeze in horror.

* * *

"We're bound to almost be there by now," Jedidiah complained as the three miniatures, plus Dexter, walked through the corridors.

"You said that an hour ago," Claudia sighed as they kept walking. "Are we sure we're going in the right direction?" she asked.

"Would the two of you stop complaining? It really isn't doing us any good," Octavius snapped at the pair, who exchanged mildly surprised looks.

"Someone's cranky," Jedidiah muttered, and Claudia hummed her agreement. The male Roman sighed heavily.

"Great. They finally start getting along, and I'm still suffering," he complained under his breath.

"Hey, stop," Claudia stopped the pair. "Something's up," she gestured to Dexter, who had stopped. He chirped, sounding worried, before they heard clomping. A man turned the corner, wearing armour and carrying the Tablet under his arm.

"Whoa, easy there partner, slow down!" Lancelot skidded to a stop, looking down to see Dexter, as well as the three miniatures as Octavius drew his sword. "Now, I don't know who you are, but I'm pretty dang sure that Tablet don't belong to ya!" Jedidiah yelled. However, Lancelot just laughed and walked around them. "Wait a second, come back here!" he yelled as the knight ran off. "This ain't over!"

"You'll rue the day you mocked us with your huge sword, and your hypnotic blue eyes!" Octavius yelled. Jedidiah and Claudia stared at him. "His eyes are very blue," he defended weakly.

* * *

Everyone regrouped as they met at a corner, including Dexter and the miniatures.

"Larry!" the miniatures yelled for his attention as they spotted the man approach with Teddy.

"Hey guys!" Larry smiled slightly, relieved to see their missing friends. "How're you doing?" he asked.

"Still in one piece Gigantor!" Jedidiah yelled up at him. Larry pulled the small red fabric from his pocket and handed it to Octavius, who thanked him for it.

"I don't understand," Teddy shook his head. "Why is Lancelot staying strong, while we get weaker?" he questioned.

"It's his first night, newborns are stronger," Merenkahre explained. "But it matters not, unless we succeed, he too will be dead come the dawn," he warned them.

"We can't let him get out, who knows where he'll end up," Beth groaned.

"Merlin, can you use your tracking spell?" Larry asked the wizard, who shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but whatever that idiot did to my head, my magic is..." Merlin held up a hand, but all that appeared was a small puff of smoke and a hissing noise. "Well, useless," he shrugged. Larry sighed, before shaking his head.

"It's okay. Sir, can you go back to Egypt in case he comes through there?" Larry took charge, and despite the situation, Beth smiled slightly. Lancelot called him a fool, but Larry was a great leader when the time called for it.

"Of course," Merenkahre nodded, a little surprised at his take charge attitude.

"Nicky, take Attila, check the loading dock," Nick nodded, and he and Attila took off with Dexter and the miniatures. "Teddy, Beth, go to the South Wing, check the side doors. I got the main entrance!" they all split up, trying to find Lancelot.

"How's the head?" Merlin asked as he ran with Teddy, Beth and Ahkmenrah.

"How's yours?" Beth countered, and he smiled, amused at her deflection. He could see that she was weak. Three of her four abilities were gone, leaving her with power over air, but even that would be gone soon if they didn't hurry. His smile faded. If that happened, it would take with it her life, and the whole reason he was there was to help keep her alive, as instructed by Thoth.

"Anything?" Beth asked as they all looked around the exhibits for any sign of the knight.

"It doesn't appear that he's gone this way," Teddy shook his head.

"If he leaves the museum, we're in trouble. We don't know this city at all," Beth shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "That's what you were warning me about," she turned to Merlin as she remembered his earlier warning. "You knew Lancelot would do this," Beth accused.

"I didn't!" Merlin raised his hands quickly as he backed away from Beth, whose eyes turned silver. However, a hand caught hers, and her rage died somewhat.

"We cannot turn on one another now Bet," Ahkmenrah told her softly. She sighed, and nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry Merlin," Beth apologised.

"It's alright, I know what's at risk here. I did have my suspicions about Lancelot, yeah, but I never expected him to steal it like this. His desire to be with Guinevere has corrupted him," Merlin sighed heavily. He shrugged, and offered a small smile. "There's no point to us standing around moping, let's find the muppet and knock some sense into him," he told them.

"Now you're talking my language," Beth grinned, making Merlin's smile grow.

"Indeed. Best not to mope over this," Teddy nodded. "We should rejoin the others, see if they had any more luck," he suggested, and the three nodded, heading back the way they came.

* * *

"Any luck?" Nick called as they regrouped.

"Nothing," Beth shook her head. "Where's your dad?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh, bloody hell," hearing Merlin's groan, they looked around, and all of them darted for cover as they saw Larry and Laa being lead away by Tilly. They rounded a corner, and Beth sighed heavily.

"Of all the times for her to interfere," she hissed, running a hand through her hair. "We're going to need to stop her from doing anything stupid. Nick, can you and Attila handle that?" she asked, looking to the boy.

"Yeah, we got it," Nick nodded, and glanced to Attila. "Come on," he motioned, and the two rushed off with Dexter to stop Tilly from alerting others.

"What about Larry?" Ahkmenrah asked, worried.

"And Lancelot, can't forget him," Merlin chipped in. Beth pressed her fingertips to her temples; her headache growing worse and worse. She wasn't a leader, she couldn't give orders and work like Larry did.

"We need to keep searching for Lancelot," she finally decided, looking up at the exhibits who watched her expectantly. "Larry will get himself out, I know it. We need to find Lancelot before he gets out," Beth looked around. "Let's keep searching for any sign of Lancelot," she said.

"I think that may be an issue," they looked around at Sacagawea, who was crouched. "Lancelot headed this way...and made his escape on a horse," the woman warned. Merlin cursed.

"The bastard took my horse!" he realised.

"I think that's the least of our worries right now," Beth arched an eyebrow at him, and Merlin blushed a deep red, which spread to his ears as he saw them all stare at him.

"Well...yeah...but I love that horse," he mumbled. Beth shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then we'll wait till Nick and Attila get back, then we'll find Larry and head out there," Beth amended as the others shot Merlin odd looks.

"Mystery...why would you take him..." Merlin mumbled.

"Forget about the horse," Beth groaned, her hands to her head.

"We locked her in her security booth!" Nick called as they ran back over a few minutes later. Attila trashed her phone too," the boy nodded.

"Excellent work," Teddy nodded in approval.

"Everybody okay?" they looked around to see Larry and Laa run over.

"Yes Lawrence, Attila and your boy secured the lady guard in her booth. I don't know how long it'll hold her for!" Teddy warned as he followed them down the steps.

"Alright, we gotta find Lancelot. But somebody has to make sure she doesn't get out," Larry decided. Laa squeaked, raising a hand. "Yeah. Laa, okay," Larry nodded, approaching him.

"Yeah we're doomed," Beth muttered under her breath.

"No doubt," Nick agreed.

"Alright, you know what you have to do?" Larry asked his primordial doppelgänger, shooting Beth and Nick a glare. Laa nodded eagerly.

"Stay!" he shouted, miming.

"That's right, just make sure she _stays_ in there," Larry nodded.

"Stay!" Laa repeated, not lowering his arms.

"Good, now go!" Larry ordered, and the caveman took off, muttering 'stay' repeatedly.

"Lawrence," Larry whirled around at Teddy's worried voice. "I can't move my arms. We're becoming less useful by the minute," he warned, before Attila shrieked and Ahkmenrah stumbled. Beth caught the Pharaoh standing beside her as her head pulsed in pain, while Attila almost fell. Pegasus struggled to maintain a specific form, alternating between his stars and horse-form, and Merlin sneezed loudly, causing another bunch of flowers to sprout around him.

"Hey, come on, big guy," Larry and Nick helped him to his feet, to find one of his eyes had frozen, leaving him cross-eyed. He began to panic, before Larry slapped him, scolding him for hyperventilating.

"Now for the hard part," Beth sighed as she looked up. "Finding Lancelot," she spoke softly.

"Yeah, there's like eight million people in this city, he could be literally anywhere by now," Nick agreed.

"We'll find him," Larry spoke confidently, but the fear was evident in his expression. "We have to," he muttered, stepping away from Attila.

"How? My magic isn't-" Merlin sneezed again, and flowers continued to sprout through the tarmac, with one resting behind his ear. "Working right," he finished with a sigh, pulling it free. There was a polite cough, and they glanced to Sacagawea. Beth grinned.

"Who needs magic, when you have the Queen of Tracking here?" she laughed.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	11. The Road To Camelot

Chapter 11: The Road To Camelot

Those who were out late in London shot the group odd looks, surveying the odd costumes that most of them wore, along with the monkey that was currently on Beth's shoulder, and the flowers all over Merlin.

"Man, how can it be even more miserable out here?" Nick complained as he looked up at the sky. Rain drizzled from the dark clouds in the sky, and a cold wind blew through the air.

"It is winter, yknow," Beth shrugged, but pulled her hoody even closer around her.

"You would be a lot more mocking if you weren't so sad looking," Nick told her.

"You know I hate the cold," Beth grumbled. Nick grinned at her discomfort, but it faded as he saw her eyes changing colour. They would turn silver, then back to brown, slowly, but the silver was dulling to more of a grey. He frowned, before realisation finally hit him. How had he missed it?

He knew Beth had a connection to the Tablet. She'd told him about it when she and his dad had returned from the Smithsonian, how it had allowed her to use all of her powers. That was why she'd lost control of her Earth power when the others had lost control in the British museum.

"Damn," Nick muttered under his breath. The power was fading from the Tablet, and just like the exhibits of the Natural History museum, Beth was getting weaker and weaker. If they didn't restore the Tablet, she'd die too. He clenched his fists tightly. It was his fault. He was the one who had trusted Lancelot, and the man had used him to get the Tablet. If he hadn't been there, Lancelot couldn't have used him. And he wouldn't have been there if he hadn't been rebelling against his dad and thrown that party.

A hand rested on his shoulder, snapping him from his self-deprecating thoughts. He glanced up at Ahkmenrah, who smiled at him weakly. His skin was turning greyer by the minute, and he looked about ready to collapse. But he remained standing, and kept up with the rest of the group of oddballs.

"It's not your fault, you know," his voice was quiet to spare Nick and embarrassment.

"How..."

"I know the look of guilt when I see it. I've seen it in my own expression many time," the Pharaoh admitted. "I do not blame Lancelot either. We could have told him the truth before, but instead we let him continue his delusion under the belief that he was alive. He has been pushed far in his search for this...Holy Grail. He simply led his beliefs drive him too far," Ahkmenrah told the boy.

"Right...but if I wasn't here-"

"We may not even have gotten this far," Ahkmenrah finished for him. "You helped fight off that snake creature before, with the bravery I've seen in you since you were small and riding on the back of a dinosaur skeleton through Central Park," Nick couldn't help but laugh at the memory of his first night with everyone.

"Thanks, Ahk," he grinned to his friend, who nudged him lightly with his elbow and continued walking.

"Hey, you lads already missed Halloween!" one person called out, laughing to himself as if this was the funniest thing they could hear. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that one's real funny. At least, the first thousand times you hear it," Beth muttered, irritated. Sacagawea suddenly strode forwards and crouched by a newspaper that had been left on the ground, damp from the poor weather of the evening.

"He came this way...travelling four leagues per hour," she said as Larry crouched beside her.

"Ohh, lookie here!" a female English voice cooed, and they looked up quickly, just in time for several large statues of Angels to land in front of them. "How cute!" one giggled, moving around Nick as he followed her, eyes wide.

"Well, he's definitely been this way," Ahkmenrah spoke dryly as the Angels giggled.

"Hey, ladies, sorry, but we're kinda in a hurry, so-"

"Yeah, go on then," one made a shooing motion at Larry, barely even looking at him as she smiled at Merlin. "But you can stay, right?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at the Wizard.

"Well..I suppose..."

"Merlin!" Beth exclaimed, hands on her hips. She then found herself being pushed out of the way as the third approached Ahkmenrah.

"How about it, cutie? Let's ditch these freaks," she giggled at him. He blinked back, taken aback and not quite sure how to react.

"Excuse me, but we kinda need to-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're in a hurry, we heard you," the Angel interrupted Beth, not even looking at her. "So get going," using her stone wings, she batted Beth away. The young woman stumbled into Larry, before letting out a growl.

" _Enough_! Get out of here!" her eyes turned silver and a gust of wind kicked up, battering the angels and making them shriek.

"What a freak!"

"Let's get out of here ladies!"

"Yeah, I think I saw an even cuter guy at the pub!" the three took to the air despite their heavy stone bodies and wings, and the winds died down. Beth groaned as her vision swam, and she sank to the ground.

"English Angels...wow," Nick murmured, watching them go.

"Yeah...wow..." Merlin smiled dreamily.

"Yeah. Wow," Beth repeated in a flat tone.

"Are you alright my dear?" Teddy and Ahkmenrah helped her up as best they could in their weak states.

"Urgh...dizzy," Beth groaned, her eyes closed.

"You need to be careful," Merlin told her as she stood, a hand still to her head. "Your powers are dwindling, and to use them unnecessarily-"

"Okay, since you were pretty much a drooling mess the moment they landed, you don't get to speak," Beth snapped at him,and Merlin took a step back in alarm at her glare. "Let's just find the idiot," she sighed heavily.

"But where the devil could he be?" Teddy wondered. Larry frowned, looking around, before his eyes settled on a sign nearby at a bus stop.

"Come on!" he shouted, leading the way. When they saw where he was going, both Beth and Merlin stopped.

"Oh, you're kidding," both chimed simultaneously.

"Just follow me!" Larry yelled back at them, hurrying to catch the bus before it left.

"I hope we have enough change," Merlin muttered.

* * *

If her headache hadn't been growing steadily worse, along with the nausea and exhaustion that came with the Tablet losing its power, Beth might have laughed in disbelief at their situation. She looked out the window of the bus they were travelling on in their attempt to find Lancelot, barely taking in the sights as people tried – and failed miserably – to pretend that they weren't staring at the odd group.

The awkward quiet of the bus was broken as a loud sneeze made Beth flinch. Feeling something in her hair, she sighed as she pulled a marigold free, and frowned at the man sitting next to her.

"I thought you were _losing_ your powers like me?" Beth asked Merlin in a quiet voice, trying not to sound as irritated as she felt. He pulled a red rose from his sleeve, admiring it in the artificial light.

"I am," he confirmed with a nod as he smelled it and sighed almost wistfully. "First is the loss of control, as you'd know," Beth glanced away. "And Lancelot's little tap to my noggin didn't help me with that at all," Merlin complained, before smiling and offering the rose to a pretty girl who was trying not to stare. She blushed deeply, and mumbled her thanks as she took it. Her blush grew, spreading to her ears, as he winked at her.

"I can't believe this. The _dying_ Tablet has been stolen by a knight from legend who believes he's real. We're on a bus trying to find him, and you're _picking up women_ ," Beth muttered in a dry tone.

"Well," Merlin shrugged as he didn't take his eyes off the girl. "This might be my last night alive. Excuse me for trying to live a little," he defended, turning a smile on her instead. Beth rolled his eyes at his choice of words.

Everyone jumped, and a couple of people shrieked, when the stars that were settled around Larry's head, suddenly moved and changed form. Pegasus whinnied as he tried to stretch his wings and failed miserably, before changing back to star form at Larry's hiss.

"Seriously man, just stay still for a little while longer," he scolded the constellation, which shimmered in response. His scowl faded a little as he realised that the stars weren't shining as brightly as they usually did. In fact, they were starting to become dull, and were slower in movement. When he met Beth's eye, he knew he wasn't the only one who had noticed this. He then sighed heavily, and realised two kids were openly staring. "What's up?" he greeted. The two kids didn't answer, instead they continued gaping at them, singling in on the three miniatures that were holding onto the bar on the top of the seats.

"We're just as God made us," Jedidiah called. Again, greeted with silence and stares. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!" he goaded, growing irritated. Claudia punched him, and he yelped. "Hey!"

"Don't start fights with kids!" she snapped, before hearing an audible click. Beth put a hand to her face, seeing one of the kids taking pictures on her phone. Larry raised an eyebrow at the two, before a quiet hiss from their mother had the two kids turn to face the front quickly. However, before long, they were turning back, and resumed their open staring.

"This is us," Larry quickly stood as the theatre came into view.

"Thank god," Nick sighed with relief, also clearly over the awkward bus ride. Beth hummed in her agreement, and the group quickly departed the bus full of gaping strangers. Beth, however, did not miss the girl with the rose slip Merlin her number as he passed her, and he pocketed it with a wink and a confident smile.

"Well, that would have to be the worst bus journey of my life," Beth declared, pulling flowers from her hair still. She shot Merlin a half-hearted glare. "I can't believe you took that girl's number," she muttered.

"You got a girl's number?" Nick asked, sounding mildly envious.

"When you've got it...you've got it," Merlin gave a casual shrug that reeked of arrogance.

"Careful, you're getting like Lancelot with that cocky attitude," Beth warned him. That quickly deflated the wizard's attitude. "Where to now, Larry?" she turned to the man after.

"Yeah, are you sure he's even here?" Nick nodded, looking dubious at the theatre.

"Take a look at what's showing," Larry pointed to the sign, which read Camelot in bright lettering. "Lancelot said he was riding to Camelot when he took the Tablet," he explained.

"And you think he would come here. That's not bad reasoning," Beth nodded in agreement. "But we can't be entirely sure he would actually-"

"Mystery!" Merlin shrieked suddenly, taking off as the others jumped in alarm. He ran to a beautiful white horse that stood nearby patiently. "The bad man didn't hurt you, did he?" Merlin cooed, hugging the horse around the neck. Mystery snorted and let him as Beth and Larry signed in exasperation.

"He's way too attached to that horse," Larry commented. Beth hummed her agreement. Pegasus changed to his winged form suddenly with a snort, and butted Larry with his head. "Not that it's a bad thing!" Larry said quickly, stumbling as Beth smiled tiredly.

"Aw, he's jealous. Quick Larry, give him a hug," she teased. Pegasus snorted again as Larry glared at the girl.

"Later, okay? Merlin, deal with your separation anxiety later, we have to find Lancelot!" he shouted to the wizard, who was talking to Mystery as if he were a small child. Mystery nudged Merlin, snickering, before munching on the daisies conjured for him.

"It'll be sugar cubes for you once we get the Tablet restored," Merlin promised, before hurrying back to the group.

"Let's go," Larry nodded to his friends, opening the door and leading the way inside.

Hurrying through the foyer, Larry heard screams of alarm, and spotted a nervous looking usher peering through a doorway.

"Excuse me!" he called, making the boy jump. He whirled around, and Larry found he didn't look much older than Nick. His eyes went wide when he took in the group.

His eyes darted from the American who spoke, wearing a security guard's uniform, to the boy beside him with a monkey on his shoulder, to the massive man who had an intense look in his eyes, wearing armour that only boosted his size. Behind them was a woman in native American garb, helping to support a man who resembled Teddy Roosevelt, who appeared to be having problems with his arms. They were held out awkwardly in front of him, and didn't seem to move at all.

Beside them was a skinny young man in a tunic, muttering something about a tool stealing his horse, as the pretty girl beside him rolled her eyes. She would have seemed the most normal of the group, if not for the strange, dim lights that surrounded her. Not to mention how she was helping to support a young man who appeared around the same age, wearing Ancient Egyptian robes and a crown. His skin was ash grey, and he looked as sick as the others. None of them looked like they should be running around in the middle of a rainy night in costumes.

"Y-yeah," the boy finally found his voice as he realised he was staring at them.

"You don't happen to have seen a guy running around in armour? Blond hair, blue eyes-"

"Completely insane."

"Bit of a twat," Larry shot Merlin and Beth another glare at their input. They looked innocent, before hearing another scream.

"Uh...you don't mean the guy freaking out on stage and scaring the audience, do you?" the usher gulped, pointing to the door. "I'm so fired," he groaned as more screaming echoed. The group moved, with Larry pulling the boy out of the way just in time to avoid the mass exodus of people.

* * *

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Please review!**


	12. Not Real

Chapter 12: Not Real

"Come on!" Larry yelled over the screams of the terrified crowd, and they started to push their way through. On the stage, an actor shielded the actress playing Guinevere, challenging Lancelot as he roared furiously.

"Oh bloody hell!" Merlin yelped as Lancelot hacked through the fake tree with his sword. "He's figured it out! This isn't good, the man's a lunatic!" he then shrieked as Lancelot hurled a rock at the fleeing audience.

"No kidding!" Beth snapped, throwing her hand up. The rock was knocked off course by a gust of wind, landing harmlessly on some seats. Beth then slumped into Nick, who caught her.

"Lancelot!" Larry yelled, and the knight spotted them amidst the crowd. Scowling at the two actors, the enraged knight sheathed his sword, grabbed a torch, and took off backstage.

"He's still got the Tablet!" Merlin yelled, seeing the Tablet in Lancelot's free hand before he disappeared.

"Oh yeah, come on up," the actor rolled his eyes as they all ran on stage. "Come on up, oh, monkeys, terrific, love the costumes!" he called sarcastically as they ran past. As they went to go backstage, Larry suddenly stopped and ran back to the pair. Beth's eyes widened as she recognised the man playing King Arthur.

"Sorry, just gotta say, you're the whole package man," Larry told him breathlessly, taking Hugh Jackman by surprise.

"Thanks buddy," the Australian actor smiled.

"Excellent choice for King Arthur. Much more majestic looking than Arthur himself," Merlin gave a thumbs up, before winking to the actress beside him. "And you, my lady, are-"

"Come on!" Larry growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him away before he could speak with her.

"You lot are rubbish!" Merlin whined, but followed them backstage. They ignored the yells from the crew who tried to stop them, and headed up the stairs to the roof.

"Hey, give me the Tablet!" Larry yelled as they reached the top, and spotted Lancelot standing at the edge of the roof.

"Stay back!" Lancelot reacted like a cornered animal and lashed out with the torch in his hand. "Stay back," he warned with a growl, hugging the Tablet closer. "Back!" he snapped. Larry backed up to avoid the fire, and Lancelot stared at them with wild eyes, before they noticed his nose. "What?" Lancelot frowned, seeing Larry's confused expression.

"Ew..." there was a collective grimace from everyone.

"Your nose, dude," Beth pointed to Lancelot's melted nose.

"What? What about my nose?" he asked, not understanding.

"Your nose it's...dripping...it's melting," Larry told him awkwardly. "From the fire," Lancelot looked down and his eyes widened in horror. He shrieked, and Beth took the chance to batter the torch in his hand with a gust of wind, putting the fire out. Lancelot dropped the useless torch, and backed away. When Larry followed, the frantic knight drew his sword and pointed it at him.

"How bad is it?" Lancelot asked as Larry raised his hands.

"It is...not great," Larry admitted, his eyes darting from the sword, to Lancelot's nose.

"But I'm _Lancelot_!" the Knight roared.

"There never was a Lancelot! Lancelot is a legend! You're not real," Larry told him harshly, knowing there wasn't enough time to be kind.

"I don't understand!" Lancelot yelled at him, his voice quivering.

"I know, I know it's a lot to take in, but please, just give me the Tablet," Larry pleaded with him.

"Oh, and then what? Back to the museum? Stand there as little children ogle and _point_!" Lancelot snapped at him, angry.

"And learn! And get inspired to do great things," he looked at Teddy sharply when he walked down the steps towards them.

"Children come to the museum to see what amazing things have happened in the past," Beth leaned on the railings as her vision swam. Her stomach was tense with nerves. She knew there was very little time left. She could feel it. "To see what's possible, so they know what they're capable of," she smiled gently. "That they can become heroes too," Lancelot stared at her.

"She is right. There are far less noble fates, my friend," Teddy smiled at him.

"Not for me there aren't!" Lancelot snapped stubbornly. "If there is no Camelot...if there is no Guinevere, no _Lancelot_ , then I'm nothing," his voice went quiet as tears ran down his face. "I'm just a sad lump of misshapen wax- _stop looking at my nose_!" Lancelot roared as he realised they were staring.

"I wasn't looking at it-"

"You were, I saw you, you were like this," Lancelot gaped at Larry, his nose still swinging as he moved his head. "Staring!" he growled.

"It wasn't like that, it was-"

"You were! Don't _look_ at it," Lancelot snapped.

"It really is hard not to look at," Jedidiah whispered to the two Romans in Attila's hat with him.

"Yes...he is," Octavius sighed. Jed and Claudia shot him weird looks. The arguing about Lancelot's nose continued, with Larry struggling not to look.

"How hard can it be not to look at my nose?!" Lancelot yelled at him.

"I'm not gonna look at your – look, I can't help it!" Larry caved and admitted.

"Look to the heavens!" Lancelot ordered. Everyone looked up at the sky.

"It's disgusting..."

"And yet, he's still handsome..." Octavius commented with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Claudia muttered, her eyes on the sky.

"No-one shall look at, or mention my nose, from this moment forward!" Lancelot yelled. He then paused. "I'm sorry, I forgot what we were talking about," he then spoke in a much calmer voice.

"Lancelot, please, just listen to reason," Merlin pleaded with him, approaching slowly with his hands raised. "This isn't right. You need to give back the Tablet. This isn't what Arthur – what _Gwen_ would want!" Merlin cried. Lancelot turned his eyes on him, and his face twisted into an angry glare.

"How would _you_ know that? Arthur sent _me_ on this quest, not you! He wanted the Grail so badly that it almost drove him to madness!" Lancelot roared at him. Merlin stared him down, not intimidated by him.

"And satisfying that desire won't get you Gwen, Lancelot!" the Knight stopped in his tracks and stared at Merlin as his voice rose. "You think she'll appreciate what you're doing?" Merlin shook his head. "She's my best friend. Both she and Arthur. You know I'm right. Gwen is kind and gentle. She'd never forgive you if you were the cause of the deaths of many like this. You know I'm right," he pressed. Lancelot didn't speak, but closed his eyes as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"No...no! It's not real!" Lancelot put his hand to his head. "It's not! None of it! What's the point of anything any more?" he whispered, before the Tablet began to glow green again. Everyone slumped around them, with Attila falling down the stairs, sending the miniatures rolling along the ground.

"Lawrence!" Teddy started, before the rest of his body turned to wax.

"Teddy!" Sacagawea cried out, only to freeze as she went to help him.

"Larry...we've run out of time," Ahkmenrah spoke shakily as his appearance began to change radically.

"No...after everything...we were so close..." weakness overcame Beth as the wind picked up around her, swirling wildly as she dropped to her knees.

"Bet...I..." Ahkmenrah tried to speak, reaching for her hand. Their fingers linked in as tight a grasp as the pair could manage, and Beth sank into his side as he struggled to breathe. He leaned against her, and Beth choked on a sob as a selfish part of her couldn't help but appreciate having him here this time.

" _Where am I?" Safiya blinked when she awakened and found herself in an unfamiliar place. She looked around, trying to remember, but the last thing she remembered was Ahkmenrah's vow to marry her._

" _Safiya..." she jumped and whirled around. A tall man stood behind her with black hair and even blacker eyes. But what surprised her, were the pointed canine ears on his head._

" _A-Lord Anubis," Safiya fell to the ground in a low bow. "I...I'm dead, then," she came to the conclusion quickly, and her brown eyes stung at the realisation._

" _Yes, you are," Anubis studied her with curiosity. He watched as Safiya's shoulders shook and tears stung at her eyes, before a sob escaped her lips._

" _Ahk...Ahk...I'm so sorry," she cried, putting her hands over her eyes as the tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Her chest hurt at the idea. "And Lord Merenkahre...forgive me for failing you and your request..." Safiya wept. After a few moments, she then choked, managing to contain herself. She then rubbed at her eyes, smearing her black makeup. "My deepest apologies, my Lord, I did not mean-"_

" _It's fine. Rise, Safiya," Anubis instructed, the look of curiosity still in his dark eyes. Confused, Safiya took a moment to obey. "Lord Osiris wishes to speak with you. Follow me," Anubis then turned and walked away, and Safiya stared, baffled. The Lord of the Underworld, wanting to speak with her? "You are aware of how to walk, yes? One foot in front of the other," Safiya gaped as Anubis glanced around, his eyes dancing with amusement._

" _Y-yes," she quickly followed, stumbling along at first as he strode away. He led her through a dark temple, and through to the throne room, where a man was sprawled across a throne. His skin was tinged green, and his hair even more so, with eyes even darker than Anubis'._

" _Ah, Safiya," Osiris straightened up to sit properly on his throne. The woman bowed before him. "I've heard a lot about you," he commented._

" _You...have?" she blinked, not daring to look up. She jumped when she heard yelling in the distance. Osiris sighed heavily._

" _My poor love...having to deal with Hathor's rage," he shook his head. "You see, we weren't quite expecting you here. You're connected to that Tablet Khonsu gave that Pharaoh, which meant...well," Osiris stopped himself and sighed. "Someone is messing with fate and I don't care for it. So, I say we mess with fate a little ourselves," he then grinned, his eyes sparkling._

" _Wh-what?" Anubis was startled, and his appearance shimmered, taking on a more jackal-like appearance, with his head completely like that of the canine he was depicted as. "My Lord-"_

" _Don't worry, Anubis. Fusspot," Osiris got to his feet and approached Safiya, who was very confused by what was going on. "So, Safiya," he knelt in front of her. "How would you like to be reborn?" he asked her, and her head lifted sharply._

" _I...what?" she stared at him._

" _Would you like to return to the World of the Living, to resume your fate?" Osiris asked her, slower this time. Safiya stared at him, shocked at his question._

" _I...I could see Ahk again?" she whispered to herself. Her eyes then blazed. "Yes. I would," she confirmed._

" _Excellent!" Osiris let out a bark of laughter._

" _I really must protest. If Ra finds out-"_

" _The old man doesn't notice anything as long as it doesn't block out the sun," Osiris dismissed Anubis' worries. "So, before we go about messing with fate, there's a catch. As the Guardian of the Tablet, you need to be worthy. We shall put you through tests to prove that. Are you sure you wish to be tested by the Gods themselves?" he asked her, watching her. Safiya's gut tensed at the idea, but her eyes were filled with determination._

" _Yes," she nodded. Osiris beamed as Anubis slapped a hand to his face._

" _Excellent answer, my girl! We're going to get along great!" he told her brightly._

Beth gasped for breath as the memories returned to her of her time in the Underworld. Her grip on Ahkmenrah's hand tightened as his skin turned rotten and his eyes milky white. A hand rested on Beth's shoulder.

"Sorry my girl, I truly thought things would work out differently for you this time," Osiris apologised sadly in her ear.

"Listen to me, you gotta straighten the pieces," Larry pleaded with Lancelot. "Straighten the pieces now or they're _all gonna die_!" he yelled, unable to hold it together. "You too!" he pointed out as Lancelot stared at him.

"A world without Camelot is not a world worth living," Lancelot whispered as the Tablet continued to turn green. The lights of Pegasus dulled so they could barely even be seen, and fluttered to the ground beside Dexter as the monkey cried out weakly and collapsed.

"Dad!" Nick raced from Attila's side over to Dexter as Larry moved to the monkey's side.

"Dexter...what is it?" Larry asked gently. "You alright? Hey man, you okay? Hey, look at me" he looked at his hands, trying to figure out what to do as Dexter whimpered. The monkey raised his hand as if to slap him. "You want to slap me? Go ahead. Go ahead, slap me in the face," Larry nodded, but Dexter instead lowered his arm again and chirped, curling up as his eyes closed, and didn't open again. "Dexter...Dexter?"

Nick turned to Beth, and saw her own eyes drooping closed. "Beth!" he ran to her side. "Please, please don't," he dropped down beside her, touching her shoulder.

"Sorry Nicky...looks like...you don't have to worry about me picking on you any more," she gave a small chuckle. "Look after your dad. Make sure...he doesn't blame himself," Beth told Nick as she and Ahkmenrah sank lower to the ground.

"No, Beth please, don't!" Nick pleaded with her loudly. "Don't go! Please," his voice shook as he couldn't contain his sobs. "You and Ahk, you're family, just like the others! I can't lose you!" he cried. She didn't answer, giving a small smile in response.

"Love you too kid," she whispered after a moment, and he choked.

"Dex..." Larry whispered as Dexter's hand released his finger and dropped to the ground. "No...no..."

"Dad, he's gone," Nick's voice shook as his own tears ran down his face. On the ground by Attila, Octavius reached out and took Jedidiah's hand, and the cowboy reached out Claudia's. She didn't pull away, gripping his hand.

"Dammit..." Merlin sank to the ground. "I failed...I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"I understand now..." Lancelot breathed. "The monkey was the quest...it was never about the Tablet," he realised. "It was about them," he went to his knees, leaning on his sword as he looked around at the group. Larry looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "Forgive me," Lancelot's voice shook again as he held out the Tablet. "It is I who have been the fool," Larry pushed up and grabbed the Tablet from him. He fixed the pieces, and immediately the Tablet began to glow. Larry looked up at the moon as it shone brightly, filling the Tablet with power.

Beth inhaled sharply as her energy returned to her suddenly, filling her with power to the point where the wind pushed her into the air as Ahkmenrah gasped, his appearance returning to normal.

"We're back baby!" Jed laughed as the three pushed themselves up, laughing in disbelief.

"Lawrence!" Teddy yelled happily as he stood, and the bright lights of Pegasus took to the air, flying around Beth as she laughed. Dexter shot up and jumped onto Larry, who let out a cry of surprise before laughing as the monkey hugged him.

"Whoa, now that was something," Merlin got up and cracked his neck.

"Wind...water..." Beth cast water around her. "Earth," the ground below shook. "Fire!" Beth laughed as she was engulfed in fire. It faded to reveal her unharmed, and she landed lightly. "Who cares about the others!" she turned to Ahkmenrah who pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"I love you," he whispered as they pulled apart. She smiled at him gently.

"I love you too," she kissed him again softly, before pulling away. "Larry!" Beth leapt down and hugged the man, who laughed as he was almost knocked off his feet.

"Good to see you back to normal," Larry grinned as she let him go.

"I'll remind you of that, next time you complain," Beth grinned, before turning to hug Nick. "You ever tell anyone I told you I loved you and I'll deny it vehemently," she whispered to him, making him laugh.

"Don't worry, like I'd want anyone to know," he replied, and she smiled, punching him lightly.

"For you, my lady," Merlin winked as he handed Beth a rose.

"This really doesn't mean as much, after seeing you give one to a girl on the bus," she teased, taking the yellow rose from him.

"Yeah, but this one I meant to conjure," he grinned at her.

"I guess I'm glad you're okay too," Beth rolled her eyes with a smile, before hugging the others. She lifted the three miniatures and let them climb back into Attila's hat, and Jed and Claudia looked at each other, before glancing away quickly.

"Don't take me holding your hand as meaning anything, I wasn't myself," Jed cleared his throat.

"Yeah, and it took me almost dying to accept it. Keep that in mind," Claudia bit back. Octavius rolled his eyes.

After they calmed down in celebrating, they turned to Lancelot, who was looking out over the city.

"Hey, thank you," Larry approached him with a smile. Lancelot glanced back at him, and Larry immediately looked at his melted nose. Lancelot sighed, and with a giggle, Beth walked over.

"Here," she reached up, and Lancelot pulled a face as she messed with his nose. "There we go," Beth stepped back and he turned to them, his nose restored.

"How do I look?" he asked uncertainly.

"You look like Lancelot," Larry smiled at him. Lancelot smiled at him, touched by his words. "Let's get back," he said to the others.

"Um...how?" Nick asked. Beth fell onto his back, her arms around his shoulders.

"I have a way," she smirked.

" _No_!" both he and Larry shouted immediately.

* * *

 **Just one chapter left!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	13. A New Home

Chapter 13: A New Home

Returning to the British Museum, the group reached the Egyptian exhibit much faster this time. Ahkmenrah approached his parents, holding the restored Tablet in his hands as they smiled proudly.

"Well done my son," Shepseheret praised, tears in her eyes as she touched his face. He smiled at her, and as Merenkahre walked over to speak with Larry, Beth heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around, and smiled, bowing respectfully to the Gods there.

"Great work, I knew you had it in you. Unlike someone," Thoth grinned, glancing to Osiris, whose skin flushed green in what Beth took to be a blush.

"We can't all be the God of Knowledge, you know," he argued weakly.

"Yes, but you don't need knowledge to have a little faith, dear," Isis smiled at her husband. Horus grinned, giving Beth a thumbs up. The warmth she had felt the last time she'd met him returned, and she smiled back.

"You did an awesome job," he praised.

"I agree. And look, the Tablet is nice and sparkly again," Khonsu smiled, putting his hands on Beth's shoulders and steering her over to Ahkmenrah and his mother. "Try and keep it this way, this time," he told her, patting her head. Beth laughed, feeling like it was her father speaking to her.

"I'll try, if I have all the information this time," her eyes sparkled, making him laugh.

"I like this girl. She isn't afraid to stand up to you sorry lot," Isis grinned.

"I gotta ask, why me?" Beth asked.

"And how has she returned to us?" Shepseheret asked curiously.

"You were always meant to be the Guardian," Khonsu told Beth. "You were blessed with your powers to protect it from anyone. Unfortunately we didn't quite predict your unfortunate end by the jealous brother," he sighed. Shepseheret's eyes widened in horror. She'd wondered just how Safiya had died all those years ago. "That's why we put you through those tests. To prove you were capable of protecting the Tablet at all costs. That you were truly worthy of defying your unexpected fate. And since you passed and reconnected with the Tablet, like I said before, as long as it lives, so shall you. That is why you have not aged since that night," Khonsu explained. Beth blinked rapidly at him.

"I just went through a pretty hectic night. You think you could lay off with that kind of insane revelation for now?" she complained, and he laughed again.

"Sure. Your memories will eventually make sense, especially now with the Tablet at full power," Khonsu patted her head again. "Just be sure to stay with it," he advised.

"I will," Beth nodded, smiling. She glanced to Ahkmenrah, who smiled back at her.

"So does this mean you two are finally going to stop sneaking around?" they paused at Shepseheret's words.

"Wh-what?" Beth blinked at her.

"Oh, my dear," Shepseheret smiled in amusement, reaching out to touch her cheek. "I am no fool, and I most certainly am not blind. My husband may have affiliated with Khonsu, but I did not go my life without consulting with a Goddess," she said.

"And unfortunately for you," Beth jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her arm. "That Goddess happened to be the Goddess of Love," Beth stared at the beautiful woman she recognised.

"Nenet?" she breathed.

"Hathor, actually," the woman Beth remembered as the servant girl who had helped Safiya and looked after her smiled. "I couldn't help but get close. I have a bit of a weakness for blooming romance," she admitted. Beth's face lit up red as Hathor walked to stand beside Shepseheret.

"And you two were very sweet," the Queen smiled, laughter in her eyes and voice as Ahkmenrah went as red as Beth, looking to her helplessly. She looked the same way, embarrassment in her expression, before she sighed heavily.

"Damn gods," she grumbled, reaching out and taking Ahkmenrah's hand as he moved the Tablet to hold it in one hand. He pulled her closer, making her smile despite their embarrassment.

"I see..." Merenkahre blinked rapidly at the sight as he returned to stand beside his wife. Beth struggled to hide her smile, seeing where Ahkmenrah got his clueless look from. "So even though I betrothed you to my eldest son...you two..."

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Hathor told him sternly.

"I agree," Shepseheret smiled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked his wife. She gave an elegant shrug.

"I wanted them to fight for it themselves, like you did for me," she smiled at him. Merenkahre sighed, smiling back at her as she touched his arm.

"I planned on it," Ahkmenrah nodded. "But _someone_ didn't want me to," he glanced to Beth, who went red.

"Hey! That's not fair," she planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You never told me you were gonna be Pharaoh," she argued, and he rolled his eyes with a light sigh.

"This again," he murmured, but was smiling. "You always bring that up when you're in the wrong," he teased her. Beth went even redder.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled, folding her arms. He laughed, pulling her close again.

"You do truly care for each other..." Merenkahre murmured, and smiled. "How can I come between that?" he shook his head, making them smile.

"I told you my father is not so stubborn," Ahkmenrah whispered to Beth, who went even redder and hit him lightly. Seeing Larry talking with the other exhibits, Beth pulled away to approach.

"What's up guys? What's with the sad looks?" she asked, frowning.

"We've decided that the Tablet should remain here, with Ahkmenrah and his family," Teddy's words made Beth freeze, her eyes wide.

"Wh...what? But you guys-"

"It's okay Beth," Larry put a hand on her shoulder. "It's what they want. They belong in New York, Ahk belongs here. And so do you," he said quietly. Beth's eyes stung as tears filled them.

"But...it's not fair. After everything...we saved the Tablet...and we still have to say goodbye?" her voice shook as they smiled gently at her.

"We will miss you too," Sacagawea told her, pulling her into a hug. Beth choked as she hugged the woman back. Ahkmenrah approached, having heard, and smiled at Larry.

"Thank you, for giving me back my family. Larry. Gua-" he choked, his smile turning forced. "Guardian of Brooklyn," Larry nodded at him, not trusting himself to speak.

"Dad, if we leave now, we can still catch a flight. Get home with everyone still awake before the sun comes up," Nick spoke softly, looking at his phone.

"Yeah...okay. Let's go home," Larry nodded, shaken. Beth hugged him tightly, and he squeezed her, letting out a shaky breath.

"Thanks Larry, for everything," she sniffed. "No matter what, you're still family," Beth pulled back quickly, and smiled despite the tears. "You can't get rid of me that easy," she told him.

"Good. Take care of yourself, and them. They'll need a proper night guard," Beth smiled at Larry's words.

"Will do," she saluted, before turning to hug Nick.

"Just so you know, I had the biggest crush on you when I was a kid," he told her quietly, and she smiled.

"I miss that cute kid sometimes," Beth kissed his cheek. "Don't be in a rush to grow up Nicky," she told him as he blushed.

"Yeah. Oh, and if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it vehemently," Beth laughed as he threw her words back at him.

"Whoa," Larry stopped as they went to leave, only to find Lancelot and Merlin approaching with the Triceratops skeleton.

"It's alright Larry. We've reached something of an understanding," Lancelot grinned.

"Her name's Trixie," Merlin smiled.

"Really?" Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin named her. Said it was his right since I stole his horse," Lancelot rolled his eyes. "Trixie, sit," he instructed. The skeleton wagged her tail, before sitting as instructed.

"Wow...that's really good...good job Lance," Larry nodded. Beth groaned.

"Thanks Larry, leaving me in charge of this place with them?" she demanded, and he shot her a grin.

"Let's say it's payback for all the torture you put me through," he called as the others followed. Beth rolled her eyes, before smiling as Pegasus flew around her in his constellation form. He switched to nuzzle her face, and she giggled.

"I'll miss you too buddy. Take care," Beth patted his neck, and he shattered again, flying off after Larry. The man let out a yell as Pegasus lifted him into the air, and Beth laughed. "Sorry Larry, you're on your own with that one!" she called after him. As they disappeared out, Beth sighed, her smile fading. "Damn," she whispered, closing her eyes as her shoulders shook. A hand took hers, and she looked up at Ahkmenrah, who smiled at her, tears in his own eyes. She leaned against him, sniffing, and he let out a soft sigh.

* * *

Tilly let out a soft sigh as the sun set over London, and she stepped into the museum to do a final run through to ensure nobody had gotten in.

"Laa..." she whispered, her heart hurting as she thought of the mysterious man she had fallen for the previous night. "Huh. The curator said something about a new Night Guard to help with the trouble caused last night...where is he?" Tilly wondered aloud as she walked into the Egyptian exhibit. Her eyes rested on the Golden Tablet that now hung on the wall behind the third sarcophagus that had been added. "Wonder what that thing is," she murmured, before it suddenly began to glow. Her eyes widened, before an array of sounds could be heard throughout the museum.

Tilly whirled around, her eyes growing large as things started to come to life right in front of her. "What...on earth..." she breathed.

"Hey there," she screamed and whirled around, narrowly avoiding the young woman standing behind her.

"You?" Tilly stared at the Egyptian girl with curly black hair who had been with Larry the previous night. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt, with a torch at her side.

"Name's Beth. I'm the new Night Guard," Beth introduced herself with a bright smile. "Larry did tell you that tonight it would be the best job ever, right?" Tilly remembered the man telling her that before he'd disappeared with the others, including the 'fat Asian dude' and the evil monkey. "Well...welcome to the endless wonder," Beth gestured, and Tilly realised that there were three other figures approaching, wearing Egyptian garbs, and the three Sarcophagi lay empty.

"What," Tilly stared at her. Beth giggled.

"Best prepare yourself, because this is going to be a very strange night for you," she told the blonde.

"It already is..." the English girl told her. Beth's smile widened.

"You say that, but you've yet to meet the womanising wizard and the idiot knight. Oh, and Trixie. She's going to be fun," Beth chattered.

"Bet...ease in," Ahkmenrah sighed, approaching her. "She isn't quite used to oddities such as yourself," Beth pouted at his teasing.

"I'm not an oddity," she mumbled.

"Well, you kinda are the weirdest thing about this place so far," Beth gaped as Ahkmenrah tried and failed to hide his laughter. "I like it. You and me are gonna be good friends," Tilly smiled, and Beth returned it despite her blush.

"I think you're right Til," she nodded, and linked arms with her. "Now, let's go meet the rest of the museum," Beth led her down the corridor. "Oh, and maybe do something about that Mount Vesuvius, so the miniatures don't have to run away screaming every night and leave us with lava to clean," she commented.

"Wait, what?" Tilly frowned.

"I think she's gotten stranger, since she returned to our world," Merenkahre commented. Shepseheret nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Three years, no Larry Daley. He was the one who took the fall for me. Got me my job back," Doctor McPhee reminisced as Tilly and Beth stood on the other side of his desk with a briefcase. "I heard he went back to school, got his degree, became a teacher. I'm very glad," Beth smiled at his words, nodding.

"History teacher, shockingly," she giggled.

"Well, when he heard about this travelling exhibition, Larry insisted that I deliver this to you personally," Tilly opened the briefcase, and Beth lifted the Tablet out. While it had been three years since the events of the British Museum, she was still a little wary about others touching it.

Three years since she'd left New York, saying goodbye to the exhibits there who were her family. In those three years, nothing quite as exciting had happened, and the residents of the British Museum had gotten used to their new night-life. Beth, and Tilly, had earned their respect quickly, and Tilly learned quickly that Larry had been right. It was the best job ever.

"Ah, the supposedly magical glowing Tablet," Doctor McPhee laughed as Beth handed it over. "Larry Daley and his fanciful tales," he laughed. Beth rolled her eyes.

"You say that like I didn't make an ice sculpture of you using magic," she muttered.

"Larry said you could be trusted," Tilly told him, making his smile fall.

"I on the other hand was on the fence," Beth shrugged.

"What do you mean?" the man asked, confused. Beth and Tilly grinned at each other. Tilly then leaned on the desk, and McPhee leaned backwards.

"With a top secret knowledge," she whispered.

"What secret knowledge?" McPhee asked, baffled and wary of the pair. Beth's watch then beeped, and she smiled, walking over to the door.

"Get ready," she leaned against the wall.

"For what?"

"For this!" Tilly grinned, and the Tablet suddenly lit up in McPhee's hands, making him almost drop it. His eyes widened and he smiled in awe, looking up at the pair.

"It does glow..." he whispered.

"It does more than glow," Beth smirked, and on cue, the museum came to life, filling with all sorts of noise, and after a moment, music too. "Oh, the party has already started!" Beth opened the door and strode out. Tilly led McPhee out as he walked slowly, warily, and stopped when he came to the main foyer and found everyone partying.

"Told you the Tablet was magical," Beth moved past the man, and he smiled widely, amazed as he watched. Beth took to the air, landing up top. "Come on Lance, quit being a party pooper," she told him, leaning on the railings.

"I'm quite alright. As a Knight of Camelot-"

"No. None of that," Beth scolded him. He yelped as he was hoisted into the air by sparkling lights. "You owe me, so get partying!" she called as Pegasus dropped Lancelot on the dance floor with the rest. The constellation then returned to Beth, twinkling as he swirled around her. "I missed you too buddy," she smiled as he nuzzled her.

"You've grown," she looked around at Virgo as the maiden constellation approached with Scorpio.

"Apparently I can't grow. Other than my hair I guess," Beth shrugged, playing with her hair, which had grown much longer over the last few years.

"You know what I mean," Virgo rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Beth grinned.

"It's good to see you," Beth told her, before jumping down and landing beside Ahkmenrah. "Wonder if Larry will show his face," she commented, leaning into him.

"He will. He's family too," Ahkmenrah pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Now go say hi to everyone," he told her.

"Oh, bossy," Beth grinned at him.

"I am the Pharaoh of Egypt. It's second nature," he smiled, and she took his hand.

"Well, _my lord_ , come with me and say hi," Beth pulled him along through the crowd, saying hi to everyone as they continued to party.

"Good to see nothing has changed here," Khonsu commented, leaning on the railings.

"Beth can't change, according to us," Osiris reminded him, grinning.

"You're as much of a pest as she is," the Moon God rolled his eyes.

"Pest she may be, but she's still your chosen champion," Horus leaned on his other side. "But we have a couple of things left to address. Like, for example, Safiya's fate changing suddenly, and Kahmunrah's growing need for chaos," Khonsu's smile faded as he watched Beth trying to encourage Ahkmenrah to dance.

"Set has been working in the shadows for many moons," Osiris sighed heavily. "And his puppet may be dead, but we all know that isn't the end. I fear my girl may have work ahead of her yet," he shook his head, feeling guilty.

"But who knows? It could happen at any time," Horus shrugged. "Just as long as Ra doesn't find out how much we've been meddling. We've been pushing it, giving Bet'anya powers, and Thoth's inclusion of Merlin," he looked to the wizard, who tripped and fell with a squawk as he partied with the Huns. Khonsu hummed in agreement.

"Well...I suppose that's a problem for another night gentlemen," he decided, turning and walking away. "Let's let them enjoy their party. After all, they waited three years for it," Osiris and Horus exchanged grinned, and vanished into the night as the party remained oblivious below.

* * *

 **Well, finally it's done! It's taken me some amount of time, but it's done! Thank you to all who took the time to read, review, favourite and follow this story and the series in general!**

 **I'm not too sure if I'll do another story for this series, but you never know. At the moment I want to focus on my Power Rangers series, and possibly give my Bleach fic a little love too. But who knows...**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
